


Darks stories from the sewers

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dissection, Erotic Games, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Madness, Mummies, Murder, Necrophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Series of funny and less funny, one-shot stories with Halloween as background, featuring the 4 brothers. I reedite some of them. Illustration by the one and only MomoRawrr.





	1. Michelangelo: The reservoir

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dark

 

 

 

                       

* * *

 

It had just been a sex game, nothing more. The kind of game that he and Leo had often played. As he tightened the blue scarf around Leo’s jade throat, his brain reminded him of a scene he’d witnessed that day. Leo and Raphael had been flirting in the dojo. At least, that’s what it had looked like to him. As he pictured their smiles, he’d applied more pressure than was necessary or wanted on the scarf.

It had only been a stupid accident.

At first he’d thought that his brother had lost consciousness. It was hard to judge in the dark, and it wouldn’t have been the first time. After a few strong slaps to Leo’s face, he understood that extreme measures were now necessary.

He’d tried to remember what to do in such a case. Donnie gave advanced first aid training courses every three months, in case something happened to the genius himself, but Mikey was rarely attentive (if it wasn’t about comics, video games or erotic stimulation). He’d tried the bits of what he remembered, pressing his hands onto his brother's breastplate over and over. In vain.

He should go get Donatello, he told himself, after trying unsuccessfully for a quarter of an hour. But going to the doctor would reveal that he and Leo were lovers, and both had agreed this was undesirable when their relationship had changed... Uncertain and panic-stricken, he’d taken the risk of turning on the ceiling light.

That was when he realized that it would be useless to get Donatello.

Leonardo was dead.

And Mikey was in deep shit.

Panic seized Michelangelo so hard that he’d fallen to his knees, curled up on the floor. Swaying from front to back, his anxious eyes scanned the room, hoping to see an unexpected emergency exit.

If his brothers knew he’d killed Leo, he wouldn’t have lost just one brother, he’d lose all of them. Splinter would banish him, horrified at his favorite son’s fate. All their friends would know what he’d done. No one would want to be around him anymore. He couldn’t bear their knowing, or the loneliness.

His eyes had focused on the two katanas on the bedside table. Grabbing them and his sports bag, which he used as a suitcase, he set to work: Mikey was now in survival mode. Since Leo couldn’t do anything to help, Mikey could at least try to save himself.

He had to get rid of the body, which had up until now been so warm, and moved with such sensuality when he’d stroked it. The carapace caused him the most concern. He couldn’t cut it in half. The blade was blunted now and Mikey thought that if Leo somehow saw it, he’d be furious at how his precious swords were treated.

Mikey shuddered at the thought and hoped that the afterlife didn’t exist. He tried to console himself by thinking that at least Leo had died having fun, his raging hard-on proving it. It was still a pretty sweet death, compared to a shuriken in the head or being stabbed. Leo was dead in his ninja prime. He’d never know what being old or sick was like. Yes. Leo had died slowly in his lover’s arms, while on the verge of an orgasm and his dick proud and erect. Mikey almost envied him.

He found a second bag and managed to place all the pieces of Leo inside. Then, he silently left the lair, and wondered where he could dispose of the remains. There was only one place he could go where it wouldn’t be devoured by animals, and also wouldn’t be detected by Splinter, who had a strong sense of smell.

The reservoir.

He dropped the two bags into the huge tank and sighed in relief as they sank.

He would spend the evening cleaning his room of all evidence and would deny knowing where Leo had gone the next day.

Mikey tried to drown his conscience, like he’d done to Leo’s dismembered body, by adding two jade Buddha statuettes to the bags. He hoped that Leo wouldn’t resurface, along with his guilt.

That was the plan. It worked for the first few days. Mikey seemed pretty worried about what might have happened to the leader, and participated as eagerly as the others in the search. Then, one evening, two weeks after "the incident," everything went wrong.

Mikey had been avoiding walking past Leonardo's room. Leo had died in Mikey’s room, and since then he could no longer sleep there himself, and slept with his other brothers for "comfort." Leo's room was a similarly forbidden area for his guilty mind.

This wasn’t the case for Raphael, who frantically called for Mikey and Donnie.

“Who came in here?’ the turtle in red bellowed. “Who dared to touch his things, without putting them in their right places? If Fearless comes home, he’ll be furious!"

Mikey stood in the doorway and looked, trembling at what Raph was pointing at.

Leo’s sharpening and polishing equipment was lying on his bed. He’d used a variety of oil and stones to carefully maintain his katana. The Hamato brothers often joked that Leonardo liked his swords better than his own brothers. Nevertheless, the chief was obsessive in his care of them and refused to let anyone touch his swords or his polishing kit. Everything was left as if the leader had sharpened his beloved blades just a few moments before, in readiness for a fight.

Raphael demanded that the culprit reveal himself, but Don stopped his cries by placing an arm on his shoulder, his expression sad.

"I understand, Raph,” Don said. “We all want him to come back.”

Raphael burst into tears and Mikey walked away, deeply disturbed. Donnie obviously believed that Raphael himself had pulled out the material, hoping that Leo, pissed off at the provocation, would return… and Mikey thought that it was it was possible.

Raph seemed inconsolable at the loss of his elder brother. Maybe they really had been having an affair? Anyway, Mikey couldn’t be jealous anymore.

Still shaking, Mikey went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, boiling water in a saucepan and taking out the vegetables to make the semblance of a meal that everyone would pick at, but not really eat. At least choosing and preparing meals occupied him and gave him an air of normality. Moreso, he wanted to take care of his brothers, who were suffering because of him. It was the least he could do.

He set out carrots, celery, broccoli, onions, mushrooms, and beef, and opened the cupboard to find the pasta and soy sauce. He was sure that April had just bought them a new bottle. Cursing, he looked everywhere.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and he jumped

“What are you looking for?” Donatello asked.

“Macaroni and soy sauce.” Mikey continued to search.

"They’re on the table, aren’t they?”

Mikey turned around wondering if he’d absentmindedly pulled out the items, and his heart skipped a beat.

The vegetables lay sliced on the counter, apart from the mushrooms, which Leo hated. Mikey studied the counter, panicked as if trying to convince himself that he’d chopped up the vegetables, but he couldn’t have peeled and sliced so many carrots without remembering them! The counter was clean with all of the peelings in another bowl. Mikey was never that organized and neat.

The beef, cut into thin strips, was on the cutting board, and there was no knife nearby.

Was he losing his mind?

He decided that seeing Leo’s kit on his bed must have been a huge shock and that it had made him forget what he was doing before. That, or he had post-traumatic stress disorder.

“Be careful, Mikey. The floor’s wet,” Donatello said. “You must have spilled water when you filled your pan.”

Michelangelo bent down to wipe away the water marks. Donnie was right. He must have done that himself.

Mikey lived in denial for days, even when he found his XBOX controller sliced in half. When his other brothers got involved, it became impossible to ignore.

"Shit. I was training and I saw Fearless in the dojo!” Raphael shouted hysterically one day, pointing to the place. “He was soaked from head to toe!”

Mikey replied that he’d probably trained too hard, and exhaustion was making him hallucinate.

"But the tatami mat’s wet right here!” Raph insisted.

Mikey wiped up the water. He guessed that one of the pipes in the ceiling of the dojo must have leaked. Raphael reluctantly agreed.

When something happened with Donatello, he was harder to convince, because he was a rational being.

"I was working at my desk when I felt a cold, wet hand on my shoulder. I turned my chair and saw Leo. I saw him! He was dripping with water!” Donatello was clearly upset about being unable to find a scientific reason for the vision.

Mikey blamed Donnie's lack of sleep. He decided he would accuse his brothers of drinking too much alcohol, or abusing medications if they saw Leo again. Splinter was fortunately away on pilgrimage; it would have been impossible to deceive him.

Then Mikey saw him too.

It was a full moon and they were looking for Leo, just like they’d done every night for over a month. They were jumping from roof to roof when he saw... it.

Standing on a moonbeam, a shimmering katana in his hand, Leo was recognizable by his martial posture. His skin, shining like polished jade. The moon carved its lines with the precision of an exacto knife, too sharp for it to be a hallucination. He wore his blue mask, but he was too far away for Mikey to see his eyes… but there were bruises and marks around his neck, where Mikey had strangled him.

Mikey was so shocked that he missed his jump, and he only avoided falling forty floors because Raphael caught him by the arm.

That night, neither Donnie nor Raph would let him climb into their beds. Frightened and convinced that Leo wanted to kill him, Mikey drank tons of energy drinks and watched TV. He was determined to stay awake.

Mikey woke suddenly in the middle of the night. On the coffee table, the TV’s flicker reflected off of the two Buddha statues that he’d used as weights in the bags containing Leo’s remains.

It was too much. He couldn’t live this way! He was going crazy. Was he seeing things because of his guilt? It was impossible. He remembered putting the stone figures in the bags, and he couldn’t have gone to get them back without remembering it. He’d have had to swim to the bottom of the tank and open the bags first.

No. It was impossible. And yet it was either that, or else someone knew what he’d done and was trying to torment him, or Leo himself had returned from the dead to haunt him.

He considered that Don might know his crime and want him to crack. What if he had installed security cameras? No, that was an insane idea. The genius couldn’t have done that because he was too devastated by Leo’s disappearance.

It wasn’t Raphael either. If the emerald-skinned turtle had known what he had done, Mikey would be in the tank too.

The most likely explanation, as weird as it sounded, was that Leo’s ghost had returned.

But why would Leonardo haunt him? Leo knew it was an accident! They’d had consensual sex, and Leo had always been into erotic asphyxiation. He’d only squeezed a little too hard and a little too long. It was just a sex game gone wrong! After all, Leo didn’t know that it was Mikey’s jealousy that had briefly made him lose control of himself. Leo wouldn’t blame him, right?

Mikey could no longer sleep at night. He jumped at every sound. His eyes were lost in dark hollows.  
"Man," he thought. "At this rate, if I don't actually see his ghost, I'll hallucinate it."

Exhausted and unable to live this way, Mikey borrowed Donatello's laptop and went online to research ghosts. After a while, he became convinced that Leo was dissatisfied with his burial and was demanding a more ceremonial one.

Mikey had no choice. He had to act, and appease Leo before his brothers became suspicious. Before the apparition began to speak, and reveal how he’d caused Leo’s death. He’d read that Buddhists should be cremated, and he regretted not having thought of it before. Ashes would have been easier to hide and they wouldn’t smell.

He found a pretty brass incense urn in their Sensei's room. Leo's spirit would be appeased, his remains contained in an oriental urn, smelling like sandalwood mixed up inside. It was safe for Mikey too. Nobody would think of looking for Leo in there.

But to do this, he had to dive into the tank and recover the dismembered body of his brother and lover.

Mikey went to his own room for the first time in more than a month, grabbed his diving goggles and resolutely walked to the reservoir.

Once in front of the tank, he hesitated. He didn’t know how deep the reservoir was, but he could hold his breath for nearly ten minutes. The brothers had often challenged each other to the game of “who could hold his breath the longest” when swimming, and also he’d done that during his erotic games with Leo. There had to be enough time to dive, find the first bag, bring it to the surface, and then do the same thing with the second bag.

He put on his goggles and dived down to the bottom. Fortunately, the water was still pretty clear, and he spotted the red and blue sports bag quite quickly. He reached the first bag. Before he grabbed it, he turned his head to see if he saw the other one, so he would know where it was. He didn’t see it. Maybe if he burned the contents of just one bag, it would be enough to mollify Leo?

He grabbed the bag’s handle and tried not to think about what it contained. He pulled on the straps, but the bag was very heavy and didn’t move at all. Mikey pulled harder. Maybe the water added weight? He’d always heard the opposite, and Donatello wasn’t there to give a scientific explanation. He was now pulling with both arms but the bag still didn’t budge.

Mikey was starting to need air, his lungs beginning to burn.

He decided to go back up. Maybe the second bag would be lighter. If it wasn’t, too bad. He’d tried. Leo’s spirit couldn’t say that he hadn’t.

As he swam to the surface, something cold gripped his leg, pulling him back down. Had he put his foot in the bag’s loop? Mikey was paralyzed with fear when Leo appeared. His brother clutched his calf tightly, and his gaze was as intense as it was inscrutable.

Michelangelo hysterically flailed his feet, trying to disengage himself and stamp on his brother, but the specter didn’t let go. On the contrary, Leo seemed to be squeezing harder and harder.

Mikey’s lungs were on fire, deprived of oxygen. He had to go back NOW.

Leo was now holding his calf with both hands, slowly pulling Mikey down until the two were eye to eye. The youngest looked at Leo pleadingly, begging to be released.

Maybe the look Leo had had for him before he died...

But Leonardo's eyes didn’t express anything now and were as dark as the bottom of the tank.

Mikey’s temples were throbbing. Pain coursed through his body before the nothingness could take him. He knew it was too late. He was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Leo, smiling, offered a kiss. Mikey accepted, before he too sank down into the darkness of the tank, never to resurface.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta Kerry Anne


	2. Donatello : The Antique Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version updated  
> Warning: Dark

 

 

 

* * *

 

Don had been in seventh heaven ever since April went to university. She spent increasingly more time with him, so that he’d help her with her homework. Besides, Casey wasn’t at the university. Of course, April hadn’t chosen Donatello’s field of study as a curriculum. He was mostly an engineer, but he loved broadening his knowledge, so he’d been studying Egyptology for more than seven weeks. Moreover, he bought a lot of genuine Egyptian antiques on eBay to please her. Many were odd, like a mummification set, and he’d even ordered a sarcophagus and canopic jars, which he was going to receive soon. He’d spent all his savings on them, but April had been obsessed with the culture for almost six months. She’d never been hooked on anything that long before and he was happy because it made her happy. It would be a great investment for the future, Donnie thought. His devotion would make a good impression on her.

One day, April would be his.  

On the evening of Halloween, April had gone to see him. He was helping her with her essay on Cleopatra, which was due in five days’ time. She hadn’t started it, relying on Donatello to do it.

"But Ape, why Cleopatra?” Donatello asked. “She was a cold, manipulative woman! It’s so cliché. At least eight other students will have chosen her. Why not choose a more remarkable queen, like Hatshepsut or Nefertiti?”

April said exasperatedly, “Donnie, I don’t care. Do what you want, but I hope it’s done by late afternoon tomorrow.”

Donnie frowned.  It was the second time that she’d left him to do all the work. In fact, she’d seemed less interested in her studies the past month and seemed different. He asked her if everything was okay and she’d said that she had a Halloween party that evening and that was why she hadn’t started her essay.  She was in a hurry to dress in her costume. Donnie asked what she was dressing up as.

She rolled her eyes as if the question was too dumb to answer.

"What do you think Donnie? As Cleopatra, but sexy!”

“Sexy?” Don asked uncertainty. Since when did April dress sexily? And anyway, he already thought that she was too sexy for his own good.

It must be said that the girl he’d met nearly five years earlier had become a woman. Her form had developed and her chest was appealing in its roundness. She’d also become more feminine and coquettish, styling her hair, instead of the simple ponytails she’d always worn and she didn’t go out without coral lipstick. And her ass. No. Donnie refused to think about it. It was too disrespectful. He meant her butt was attractive. Don was surprised that he often caught himself staring at it, openly drooling. April smelled like sex. The sex he didn’t have, convincing himself that he was too busy for that, anyway.

When he’d done her work, there were other things to do: his own experiment, the lair’s security and repairing the damn toaster that Leo always broke! But despite being exhausted, he masturbated frantically, thinking about her ass and her boobs. Damn the respect!

It was worse since Raph and Leo had begun fucking each other’s brains out all night long, their animalistic cries of pleasure causing Don’s libido to go into overdrive and for him to be restless. He was so deprived of sleep that it seemed like only coffee kept him alive.

And the view of April’s cleavage.

Yes. April was changing, but it was for the better, right?

He hadn’t had time to ask her if she could show him her costume. She’d left after telling him that she’d return in 24 hours and hoped that the 40-page essay on whatever queen would be complete by then.

Sighing, Donnie got to work. He had a profound and unexplained aversion for Cleopatra.  The ambitious and sneaky opportunist had trapped her own brother, Caesar and Antoine and it repelled him.

Two hours later, he checked his work and decided that if he had to do it, it was better doing a subject he liked, right?

Donnie chose Hatshepsut, who fascinated him with her resilience, her perseverance and her love affair with her architect Semnout, who, out of love, had remained in the shadows, relieving her of the burden of power as best as he could.

He was still awake, having finished her essay and the Costa Rican coffee Leo had brought back from his trip there. Re-reading the passionate story of the Pharaoh and her architect had ignited his still peaceful imagination and the over-consumption of coffee forbade him any possibility of rest and he was bored. He’d just received his purchases from Egypt and was eager to show them to April. Maybe she’d reward him for all the work and gifts like a queen does for a good servant. And maybe she’d even let him make love to her, just like Hatshepsut had done for her architect?

Except April was a virgin, just like he was, and that was even more precious. He’d spent so much time and money on her; she could lose her virginity to him, right? Her body was biologically more than ready and as alluring as a ripe peach.

Leo and Raph were out. God knew where; as they spent more time together, probably fucking elsewhere to get more privacy with their crazy foreplay and not trying to get Donnie out of his lab anymore, because they were too busy with each other. Mikey mingled with the humans, just like he did every Halloween, the only time of year when he could. Donnie’s brain suddenly remembered that he could go see April in her magnificent costume and that he could maybe dance with her. She certainly wouldn’t deny him a dance after he’d spent 15 hours slaving on her essay. And maybe if she came here afterward, she’d be kinky enough to have sex near the sarcophagus in her costume. Donnie didn’t linger any longer and left with a raging hard-on.

He knew exactly where the party was, thanks to April’s GPS on her T-Phone. He hadn’t thought of a plan, but his brain, which subsisted only thanks to the caffeine absorbed all day, was too focussed on April’s body. Her tight clothes barely covering her hips and her chest.

April was outside on the sidewalk.  Her tight-fitting costume didn’t hide anything: from the roundness of her hips to her firm, bounced buttocks, which begged Donnie to touch them. Just when he thought he could get her attention, so that her magnificent blue eyes looked at him, a man disguised as a Roman centurion grasped her buttocks.

“Hey, baby! Don’t leave already. I thought your work was finished because the geek did it for you.”

April giggled and said, “I’m not leaving right now, honey. Don’t worry. I’m just sending him a text to see if he’s finished. I had no network in the basement.”

Don's heart skipped a few beats. It was IMPOSSIBLE that April was talking about him. He wasn’t the geek, who she was talking about, so there had to be someone else besides him, who also did her work. His heart pulverized, he witnessed the lascivious kiss that the stranger exchanged with _his_ April. Then his world just crumbled.

His T-Phone vibrated.

His T-Phone vibrated.

He looked incredulously at the screen.

_“You have a message from April O'Neil.”_

He read the message, his heart shattered into millions of pieces.

_“Donnie, are you finished? I’ll see you at noon tomorrow. My morning and afternoon are busy, so I won’t stay long.”_

Don's fingers were busy, while his brain was racing.

_“Sorry, April. I will have to leave in less than two hours for my two weeks’ vacation with my brothers to pay homage to Master Splinter. Can you come here now? Your essay’s finished.”_

He distinctly heard April's intense sigh of frustration.

"What’s wrong, doll?" the Roman guy asked.

“The nerd, who does my work must leave the city in two hours’ time. I must get my paper now. He’s so demanding. I will be trapped with him for at least one damn hour!”

He grabbed her, pressing her body against his, watched by sharp eyes in the shadows.

“It’s okay babe. That gives us enough time. My car isn’t far away. We can have a quick fuck before you go. You know, like our first time, two months ago, after that boring movie? You can suck a guy off in two minutes, bae. It must be a record! Never seen a girl so eager for sex! It’s why I love you.”

April's laughed loudly, her laughter feeling like thousands of razor blades in Donnie’s heart.

“I love you too, big dummy. Let's go to your car. Hurry. I want your huge cock now!”

Nerd. Geek, and, then, she dared add to the list that he was fucking demanding? That was what April thought of him?  She’d used her charms to trap him. A femme fatale. Just like Cleopatra.

He turned and ran to the lair.

Two hours later, a slightly disheveled April, who still wore her costume, arrived at the lab.

An odor of sweat, intimate fluids and pheromones accompanied her and the fragrance of sex tickled Donatello’s sensitive nose and he welcomed her with a tender smile.

"You have it?” she asked, not beating around the bush and not even saying “Hi”.  “I’m tired and I want to go home.”

“Of course. How about some coffee? I wouldn’t want you to fall asleep behind the wheel on the road. There’s none left from South America, but I found another one done in the Turkish way.”

April accepted the mug and took a sip of the hot and bitter brew.

“Thanks, but you look a little nervous, Donnie. You should maybe cut down on your caffeine, especially after midnight. You won’t be able to sleep.”

“Oh! Thanks for your concern. It means a lot to me, but it make me think clearly and I have a lot of work to do tonight.”

“Tonight?” April asked and frowned. “I thought you were leaving.”

“My plans have changed, but let’s discuss your essay. I did a great job. You were my muse for the project,” Donnie said excitedly.

The redhead had never seen Donnie so enthusiastic, but she didn’t care and blamed it on the caffeine. She was furious and shouted angrily, “You made me leave the party for this?”

Donatello held up a hand, trying to calm her down, and said eagerly, “This will interest you. You may even have a thesis topic with the discovery. Don’t worry. You won’t be trapped here for an hour.”

“Ah,” April said, but without conviction and not understanding the hint.

Donnie began to give a long explanation, the speed at which he was talking and his trembling hands showing how excited he was by his discovery.

"April, did you know that legend has it that Cleopatra sought a quick and painless way of committing suicide? She even tested different poisons on slaves to discover the best method of carrying it out. It is said that she brought a basket of figs containing two asps into her place with her two maids, who wanted to die with her. The asps bit her and that’s how she died. But that’s not what actually happened.”

“No?” April muttered, uninterested, and sipped the coffee.

“The best-known poison at the time was a mixture of opium, hemlock and aconite that was perhaps placed in a hairpin holding the diadem often adorned with a double uraeus, whence the tranquility described on the queen's cadaverous face and confusion with the cobras. This poison is still considered effective, because opium reduces the pain of the hemlock. What do you think, April?”

“Uh. I don’t know,” April mumbled in confusion, not having really listened. Probably because she was tired and feeling the effects of the alcohol she’d drunk.

“I don’t know the exact proportions, so I focused more on opium, not wanting to make you suffer unnecessarily. I’m not a sadist, you know?  In any case, it's not like you're going to survive the incisions I’ll make to remove your organs,” Donnie said sharply.

“What? How dare you! What are you talking about?” she stammered.

“April, don’t worry. I’ve ordered almost genuine canopic vases for your organs. And I won’t leave your body for seventy days under natron. I have a synthetic substitute. Can you die faster, please? I don’t want to be too demanding, but I must finish taping you before Leo begins to worry. He is so a mother-hen!"

He went on, but April didn’t really hear him. “Do you think that your heart will weigh more heavily in the balance of Anubis than the feather and that you’ll be launched to the monster Ammit, the devourer of impure souls?” he asked, thoughtfully. “It’s a rhetorical question. No need to reply. That is if you still understand me. Try to remain pretty, while you’re dying, okay? I want a gorgeous mummy.”

Impatient to get to work, Don unpacked his instruments, and said, "Look. It’s a modern scalpel. The ancient ones were remarkable, but their tools sometimes lacked precision. You’re lucky that I’m a perfectionist and that I never slack on a job. Too bad your essay’s useless now, but don’t worry, I’ll tuck it under your arm in the sarcophagus, so you have something to read in the afterlife. No need to thank me, sweetheart! It’s amazing, right? I can call you sugar, sweetheart, or bitch whenever I want. Too bad I’m not twisted enough to be into necrophilia.”

April stayed silent, still confused, and now getting weaker with each passing minute.

Donnie picked up a kind of hook, looking it, a smile upon his face, and said, “The first step is excerebration. It’s the trickiest one, requiring great dexterity.  I know you have a limited vocabulary. Let me explain: it means you’ll be brainless. Using this hook, I’ll cross the ethmoid and access the brain. The encephalon will be reduced to slush and will flow through the orifice. I’ll use my natron substitute and pour it into your skull to dissolve the remains of the brain and then I’ll empty your skull. I will then pour a resin made of conifer resins supplemented with beeswax of fragrant vegetable oils. Do you understand my desire to hurry up now? It’ll take a few hours, but I’ll be careful. I swear! I love your nose. It’d be a shame to break it. Do you know Cleopatra didn’t even have a nose as cute as yours? It’s a misconception.”

An excited Don, with trembling fingers, began his work. He thought, too busy to take notes, that April had remained alive for maybe 20 seconds. Anyway, he was recording it all. Donatello wanted it as a souvenir of when he’d touched April all over.

After the brain, it was evisceration. He eagerly stripped April of her clothing, running his hand over her flesh, which was still warm, even though two hours had passed. The chest was his main focus. He touched her breasts, admiring their firmness and roundness. They fit so well in his palms. Then he critically studied the body, thinking that a Y incision on the front would be prettier.

He expertly cut from the base of neck to her navel. When it was done, perfectly symmetrically, he folded the skin and looked inside. April indeed had a heart, which probably only served for a mechanical purpose, which was to make the body work. He picked up the organs and wondered where her soul was. Then he placed the organs into the canopic jars.

What a great thing to have the liver of the girl who deceived him on his bedside table. It was better than a photo! Or lace panties! He would finally have a good night 's sleep!

Then he washed the abdominal cavity with genuine palm wine and perfumes, and finally sewed it up after filling April with pure crushed myrrh, and cinnamon. He was used to sewing. Don stitched Raph up three times a week at least. April was a really lucky girl to have such a thoughtful master.

Now it was time for the third step: dehydration. The process usually took longer than a week in ancient times, but it would have a similar result in less than twelve hours’ time. How convenient it was to be living in the twenty first century.

So Donatello filled the interior of her trunk with clothes containing his substitute of natron and aromatic substances. These bizarre Egyptian purchases had really been helpful, but he really hoped that Leo wouldn’t notice that some of his incense was missing.

Don was finished for the night or morning. He wasn’t sure what time of the day it was. He was exhausted. Maybe he had time to go to the kitchen and have a coffee or something to eat before the last step of wrapping. Just a few minutes, the time to grab what was necessary for his survival, and well, he was going to get back to work.

Enucleation was necessary to avoid rot. He had time during the dehydration process to find a good prosthesis. With a well-placed blow, he’d managed to pick up a piece of jade from a Buddha statue belonging to Master Splinter and shaping and polishing it. Of course, he took it into the back. When Leonardo would come to meditate or to do the weekly cleaning, he wouldn’t notice anything and anyway, if he would, he’d probably blame Mikey and not him. The jade was greener than blue, but some mummies only had onion bulbs for eyes, so April should be satisfied.

Then came the laying of the linen strips. Before that happened, he had to wash her and he did it with great care and love. The work, HIS masterpiece, would be magnificent. The pose of the linen strips had to start at the ends to go up to the base of the limbs. The body was entirely swaddled, and Donnie, who followed the Pharaonic protocol, surrounded it with no less than seven layers of clothes. During the process, he touched her everywhere, taking advantage, because it would be the last time he touched her, and the last time at all for April. She must be happy now. His two fingers together were bigger than any huge cock.

When everything was over, Donnie admired his work while enjoying a coffee. The sarcophagus was a little bulky, but the rich colors brightened the room and the thought of what was inside, would make him have sweet dreams. His quest was complete and April would always be there, doing what she did best:  being a pretty ornament, and her beauty was now eternal and for his eyes only like it was supposed to be.

It took Leo four days to tear himself away from his lover and to worry about what Donatello was doing. They hadn’t seen him, because he didn’t come out of his laboratory during day time. Without knocking, Leo entered and he was surprised to see Donnie at his desk, repairing Mikey’s game controller. He scanned the room and then he frowned at the additional decorations.

Leo sighed and said, the disgust obvious in his voice, “Donnie! It's a real bazaar! Don’t be surprised if we don’t come to your horror museum! And what’s that? A sarcophagus? I hope it’s empty.”

Donatello shrugged and said, “No, Leo. It actually came with a mummy inside, but don’t worry. She’s dead. Calm down.”

Leo wasn’t soothed and said, “Ugh! It doesn’t change the fact that it's pretty disturbing! You should stop helping April with her research. You become scarier every day! You also should cut down on your coffee intake. My ten pounds of Costa Rican coffee was finished this week. And at this rate, you must be hallucinating! We don’t see you anymore! When was the last time you left this creepy lab? And where did you find this thing? Isn’t it illegal to buy it? Isn’t it trafficking artwork? How much money did you squander? Don’t tell me you found it on Ebay! It seems too authentic to have been bought on a legit site!”

Donatello, uninterested, continued to repair Mikey's video game controller. But he knew better than ignore Leo’s worries and said, “No. A similar site. It’s not a collection piece, Leo, I got it for peanuts. It's not like Cleopatra's. Calm down.”

Leo mumbled that it was still spine-chilling as hell, but calmer now that he knew it hadn’t cost too much, he said, “Ah. It’s the mummy of whom? I thought only important people were mummified.”

Donatello smiled, having finished his repair, and handed the joystick to Leo, very proud of himself.

“Not this one, Leo. She was just a whore.”

 

 


	3. Raphael: Placebo Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not dark

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Raphael! Focus, for Buddha's sake! I knocked you down on the mat five times in a row! What is into you lately? Before, you were competing, but now, it's a kind of joke! Are you trying to make fun of me by being so middling?" asked Leonardo, unpleased. "We'll start, AGAIN but ..."

"Give me a fucking break, Fearless, not all of us can be as a divine bitch as yar! You can suck my dick and shove yer katana's hilt in yer ass. I'm outta here "

A moment later, furious, Raph had already left the Dojo.

Raph as more and more often, needed to leave the oppressive atmosphere of the lair and the intoxicating presence of Leonardo, to decompress to the surface. It was the third night in a row that he abruptly left the evening practice to drink beers on the roofs, to forget that his elder brother was a scumbag motherfucker, which drove him crazy as hell.

It was still early: 9pm. Luckily, we were at the end of October and the darkness had been falling on the city for some time now. Enraged, on the roofs, Raphael was already finished his sixth beer, mumbling to himself some nonsenses like "son of a bitch" and "damn sucker", when a black shadow appeared silently behind him.

In spite of his rather advanced inebriation, his reflexes remained those of a ninja. He positioned himself to attack his mysterious adversary. The latter blocked, without any difficulty, at a disconcerting speed, all the blows carried by Raphael. The stranger seemed to know all Raphael's repertoire of attack and to foresee each of his movements. Suddenly, the creature, all dressed in pitch black, despite the darkness, his face hidden in a hood, gave him a blow which left him stunned and immobilized. Damn pressure points

"Fuck!" Raphael cursed: "Are you a damn fucking sneaky Jedi?"

The stranger, after observing Raphael tried to twist while cursing him, for a moment, hissed lowly but in a very strange voice with a particular articulation:

"That's enough! Listen to me, mortal ... you can't defeat me. I'm a vampire".

Dumbfounded, at this unexpected statement, Raph mumbled a

"Yeah and I'm Cleopatra. See ya later, Vlad! I need a milk bath". 

"Raphael. I can prove to you that I'm a vampire. I can read in your head. I know why you're here. I can defeat you with my bare hands without even shedding a drop of sweat ... I can show you my fangs. "He whispered with that strange voice, trying to persuade him.

Raphael opened his eyes wide, as the creature knew his name was already troubling him. But, he was not yet convinced, only intrigued, alcohol slowing down his ability to reason and his judgment. His vision and his hearing too. The vampire spoke very low, almost a whisper and as if his mouth was full of cracker. Surely the fangs, Raph thought, having already lost his capacity to be surprised.

" Okay ... I bite ...what a quibble" he said to himself, rolling his eyes…" Anyway, tell me O great vampire, why am I here? "he snickered.

" You fought with your brother." The dark creature started in almost only a whisper" The one with the blue bandana. I have often observed you. He gives you orders. He says he is better than you. He's better than you, actually ... for now. But, thanks to my help, this can change. –

"Nah! Leo can be an arrogant damn bastard, but I wouldn't do anything against him. He is my bro, ya fucking psycho! He can be a controlling bitch, but I love him anyway"

For a brief moment, the vampire seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, but he recovered quickly.

"No, nothing will happen to your brother, I promise. Something will happen to you. If you accept my offer, you will become a vampire. You will be faster, quieter, more skilled than yours brothers. You will never be humiliated by Leonardo during training, combat or battle. Never again "

" And for intelligence? " Raph asked, interested despite his better judgment. "In movies vampires can control people's minds, manipulate them, force them to do whatever they want ... even seduce them! 

"Yes of course. You can hypnotize them", the vampire replied, after a slight hesitation. «those who have a weak mind, like, huh, Leonardo"

"Fearless doesn't have a weak mind!" Raph exclaimed, outraged

"Leo will do what you tell him to do", the vampire assured

"Even if it's against the bushido?" Raph asked, suspicious.

"Huh... Yes, I suppose" The dark creature replied, uncertain.

" Okay, and for this seduction trick, is it going to work too?" Raph asked, folding his arms, serious.

"It's important for you?" The stranger now seemed the most astonished of the two.

"Duh, yeah!" Raph unfolded his arms, making a gesture to show that it was a stupid question, responding to him in the same tone as when he rebuked Michelangelo.

"Of course, you will have all the irresistible charisma of a vampire" the creature asserted with boldness

"Well, what's the trap? Ya offer me the powers of superheroes and Don Juan. There is surely a trap. Ah, how I think about it ... I have to kill people to feed me, right?

"No, no more now. Our DNA a mutated and we eat normal food." The vampire explained. "On the other hand, alcohol abolishes our superpowers! You wouldn't drink beer anymore. Never again, you understand? Its…huh…kind of poisonous for us. However, if you bite a person once, you will not be able to stop wanting blood, so don't try to bite anyone. If you accept, I'll have to bite you, to transform you, but for that one time only. "

" Can I make vampires too? Its seem pretty cool! Maybe my bros…"-

"No!" The vampire, alerted, interrupted Raph precipitately. "it's a privilege reserved for primitive vampires like me. I feel like I'm dying, so I'm offering you my place."

"Vampires aren't immortal?" asked Raphael, curious.

"Sadly, no more" The strange creaturewas growing impatient. "So, do you agree? You will have no disadvantage, except not to come out during the day, but it's already the case. You'll be stronger than your brothers and ...".

"And I could seduce whoever I want, eh? " Raph continued to insist

The vampire looked startled." You don't seem to be the kind of person in love ... why is it so important? You're hitting at the pretty redhead that's sometimes with you?"

Raphael seemed quite shocked.

-No! She is not my kind, too fragile and too high maintenance. Besides, I will not backstab my brother Donnie. Nor my best bud, Casey! I ain't as a cuntish bucket of pig-shit as yar think

He shook his head, shivering in front of the seemingly puzzled creature.

The vampire took a lower voice, very cautious: "Is this Asian then? The sexy one with the tight armor and this pretty amber eyes, sweet as honey ..."

"Karai? Dis bitch! No fucking way!Ugh" Raph sneered with disgust. " I wouldn't wanna fuck dis crazy slut. Next thing I know, my dick is fallin' off! Yar not supposed to read in mind? "

For a very brief moment the vampire looked like a statue, after making a little sound and Raph wondered if he was dead or whether it was a vampire trick or just a product of his intoxicated imagination.

After one minute, uncomfortable, the vampire began to stir, nervous and seemingly suddenly in a hurry to finish.

" Enough talking, get ready and you'll have everything you want. You'll be a great warrior with ... ah ... animal magnetism." The vampire concluded in a rush, embarrassed, to the great confusion of the turtle with the red bandana. Then everything turns black.

Raphael woke up in a sewer tunnel, alone.

His neck seemed stiff. Was all this true or a crisis of delirium tremens, like Donatello had often warned him.? He looked at the time: 23:10. His brothers were surely still ups. He walked up to the lair, both anxious and excited to test his new powers.

In the den, Mike and Donnie were sitting next to each other, Donnie reading and Mikey looking at the same show that Leo followed a few centimeters from the screen: Spaces Heroes

Raph happily sighed: this was an opportunity to test his hypnotic gift

"Leo. I want to watch a Dracula's movie tonight, not the adventures of yer Space Captain. Mikey, go make popcorn. Donnie, get some blankets".

To his great astonishment and intense satisfaction, they all obeyed without question.

Smug pride warmed Raphael's chest, and he smiled evilly.

When the DVD was on, the popcorn in his hand and the blanket on him, he put even more assurance in his order:

"C'mere, Leo, "He commanded in a husky voice.

Leonardo, immediately, left his place on the floor to sit beside Raphael.

After about ten minutes, Raphael stretched out his arm to drape it possessively around the shoulders of the turtle next to him.

Leo didn't react, but Raph wanted to make sure of his feelings about it.

"Yar okay there, Fearless?"

The leader seemed a little dumbfounded and nervous. The sai wielder had never seen him so intimidated. It was a treat! But Leo braced himself:

"Huh, well… yes, Raph, but you know, I beg your pardon for a while ago ... if you want, we may be able spar tonight at the Dojo, right? You left the training early and you must feel like ... sparring or training? You're a very energetic turtle. A good fight will help you to sleep better"

"Maybe tomorrow. I have something else in mind…Come closer…Ya seem to be cold. I asked Donnie for dis blanket, just for ya. Here ya go…Ya can put yer head on my lap too, there ..."

With bulging eyes, his head resting on Raphael's lap, the cover up to the nose and his arms still clasping him, Leo tried one last time:

"I'm sure if we go to the Dojo, you could easily give me a hard time. You look very fit for it. I bet if we spar, you'll win easily.

Raph, impatiently, silenced him by tightening his grip, pressing him more closely.

"Hey, shut the fuck up, Fearless. Don't want to talk, don't want to spar or train. Let me watch the damn movie, will ya?" Raph shushed.

At the end of the movie, Raphael stood up, stretched out and held out his hand to Leo.

"Come on," he said simply. "You, Donnie, yar going to sleep tonight in yer lab. Mikey will sleep on the second bed. No one gets out of bed until 10am tomorrow morning. Capiche?

Donnie et Mikey nodded, without a word and the katana wielder followed his younger brother, his eyes lowered, but docile.

In the room of Raphael, Leo, whose uncertain eyes looked the room and his brother, was trying to keep his Fearless Leader act. But, he heard Raphael speaking to him with a soft voice:

"Take off yer belt and pads. Slowly. Sensually. Then lie down in my hammock".

Completely tetanized, stunned by the sweet voice, Leo executed himself watched by the fascinated gaze of Raphael.

When the leader was naked and lying in the hammock, Raphael approached slowly with the audacity and assurance of a panther, to join him.

"Relax and just enjoy the ride of your life, Fearless" he whispered

A moment later, at the first churr that escaped from the room, two sneering turtles came out of the lab.

"How long you think Raph will believe is a vampire?" Mikey asked with a laugh.

"It depends on how long Leo remains obedient" Don replied with a smile.

"Speaking of devil, when you reproached at Leo for destroying Raphael's self-esteem and being the cause of his drinking binge, knowing than Leo will feel SO guilty, and suggesting that he test the psychosomatic stuff of Raph by disguising himself as a vampire to make that after Leo has asleep him, Raph believes to be endowed with superpowers, do you think Leo knew that this seduction things would be the first superpower that Raph would like to test?" Mikey asked, too excited by the idea that the two-male alpha of the lair would fuck each other their brain out all night long, probably, and that his so stuck-up oldest brother moaned like a bitch in heat.

"Who knows Mikey, I'm not a vampire to read in people's mind», shrugged Donatello flashing his teeth in a large smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go see the comic:https://momorawrr.deviantart.com/art/The-Placebo-Effect-Cover-694335553


	4. Michelangelo: Oedipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture is from Ninjazure.  
> Warning: Dark

 

* * *

 

 

He was painting a Mother’s Day card for Leo. It wasn’t the first time and it wasn’t even Mother's Day, but late October. His other brothers poked fun at him and Leo when he Mikey handed him a gift glorifying the leader's maternal role, but Leo gently thanked Michelangelo, although he always added that Mikey didn’t have to do it. But Mikey needed to demonstrate his affections concretely and more permanently than hugging. In addition, something told him that Leo would appreciate his work today. It was a mural painted on the fine rice paper of Master Splinter's Shoji.

Mikey delicately painted scenes about their childhood. Hundreds of memories of Leonardo came to his mind and the thread of his inspiration about him was endless.

Leo came to him when he had nightmares and comforted him.

When he was ill or wounded, Donatello made the diagnosis and prescribed the medicine, but it was Leonardo, who administered them and who looked after him.

Leo consoled him when he was sad.

All he’d learned, although Master Splinter gave himself credit for it, was through Leonardo. Mikey had no interest in fighting at all and only did it, because Leo excelled at ninjitsu and he didn’t want to disappoint him. Splinter noticed that Michelangelo made little progress with him, despite being naturally talented. He’d given Leonardo the responsibility of training him and Donatello. Splinter kept himself as a real student and Leonardo and Raphael who were the most talented.

Leonardo was a patient Sensei and was always encouraging. Mikey didn’t understand how he could be that way, because all he’d ever known was a Sensei, who beat them and disciplined them when he was disappointed.

When he wanted a model for anything, he thought of his big brother, the larger than life superhero, who after saving the world with one of his bold plans, always calmly returned home, drank tea, tucked in his little brother and told him a story.

Leo never boasted about what he’d done or pretended to be better or extraordinary and Mikey admired him even more for being so modest, a characteristic worthy of a mother.

Leo always left the best pizza for others and his selflessness elevated him onto a pedestal and to the rank of being divine in Mikey’s eyes.

Mikey had learned to cook, but not through having Leo as a role model. The poor guy would burn water. When they’d been young, it had fallen to Leo to do the cooking, but unfortunately, he didn’t excel at it, like he did everything else. Mikey had immediately applied himself even more to relieve him of the burden, but to him, it seemed like it wasn’t enough.  It wasn’t personal and didn’t show how Mikey personally felt about Leo and what Leo represented for him. Mikey then thought about cards and began giving them over the years, for all special days, regardless of their ethnic or religious background. He didn’t care about the snickers he got when it was Valentine's Day, from Donnie and Raph.

He wanted his brother to feel special and loved. No matter what the meaning of the term "love" was.

No one gave Leo enough credit and today was a particularly thankless day. Leo had even cried. He’d tried to hide it, especially to Mikey, not wanting to alarm him, but Mikey had seen the blue eyes fill with and Leo’s lower lip quiver. Mikey had wanted to scream.

Raphael was the one who’d started everything. He’d been drunk again the previous day and Splinter blamed Leo for not watching his team. Before that, he’d demanded to know what Leo’s progress on finding Karai was going. Leo had said that it wasn’t moving forward.

Splinter had angrily reproached Leonardo for his failure. Then he asked the others to get in position. Mikey had seen that Leo was tormented. It was so obvious that Raphael had even apologized and he never did.

Splinter opposed them: Leo and Raph against Don and Mikey. Of course, Raphael pinned Mikey down in less than two seconds, because Mikey was too distracted by a stressed out Leo. Splinter stopped the fight.

“Leonardo, on your knees" the rat had commanded, sterny.

" You are a disappointing son, because you’re unable to find your sister. You’re a pitiful leader, who can’t get even get respect from your brothers to obey you and you’re a mediocre Sensei, because your pupils can’t defeat mine. You will no longer supervise your brothers or teach them. I’ll take care of their training myself. Your two young brothers both have their heads perpetually in the clouds and you do nothing to change it. You’re too weak. They need a Master and not a mother. The team no longer has a leader. I’ll choose another one when someone is worthy to be it.”

 

Leo had bowed his head in submission, but not fast enough for Mikey not to see tears. And Mikey had been extremely angry for the first time in his life.

So, Leo deserved his Mother’s Day gift tonight. Of course, he usually used his pastels, which were prettier. He had no blue or orange to differentiate them on his fresco. All the red that was going to turn brown tomorrow would give on the other hand an antique and traditional stamp according to him, to the rice panels. The piece was sober and the color brought out the masculine and martial side of the Dojo. Plus, brown was Splinter’s color. No. The only drawback to the ink chosen was that Splinter's blood had already coagulated. Well, he consoled himself; Leo always said that it's the intention that counts.


	5. Raphael: The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dark  
> Maybe you noticed, I skiped Leo. Since he is often embedded in stories and my Leo stories are funnier than frightening, I decided not to give him a chapter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I don’t feel my arms no more, but I’m almost done. I wonder what it’ll look like at the end. I hope it don’t look too tight. Donnie’s the expert at precision work after all. Well, I must focus. I don’ wanna spoil Leo’s surprise. I trouble myself so much with that ungrateful jerk! This is all his fault, but if it doesn’t fix the stuff between us, I’ll be upset. I really tried everythin’.

Two months ago, out of nowhere, Fearless decided that we should go on a break and consider all of our options. I said somethin’ like, ‘Hey. We’re Ninja Turtles. We can’t exactly go ta a ball and find a prince.’ He shrugged and said that he wouldn’t allow his appearance ta dictate his choices and he wouldn’t stay with me just because we were the same species. I told him ta go suck his dick!

As if it’s just because we’re the same species. Total BS. We’re two halves that form a whole and we can’t live without each other. I suck at romance and philosophical stuff, but one thing I’m certain of is that even after we die, Fearless won’t be finished with me.

Leo said that it was his decision and I could do nothin’ ‘bout it. As If I would accept it and do nothin’. Well, initially I did nothin’, because I told myself that he was just playin’ mind games and wanted a power trip.

I told myself that he’d crawl back ta me after three days of celibacy.

I waited, confident.

I told myself that love isn’t ‘bout runnin’ after the other person and ‘bout bein’ emotionally manipulated and I acted like I didn’t give a fuck, the first week

I knew my Fearless like the back of my hand. He’s sexually insatiable, even though he acts like he’s the master of control and I’m the only one who can satisfy him. He’ll be dissatisfied now that he now longer has me.

A week later, Leo always acted like I was invisible. I mean, he did speak ta me, but he just to asked me ta pass the butter ta him if ya know what I mean. I know I did the same thing, but...

It started ta bug me.

While I couldn’t sleep, fistin’my sheets and tossin’ and turnin’ in my bed, even though I was tryin’ so hard ta play it cool, Fearless seemed comfortable ‘bout chastity. He looked relaxed and at ease. I no longer felt his eyes followin’ my every moment and his looks of desire. It was as if he was no longer attracted ta me.

So yeah, I kinda panicked, but I only allowed myself ta feel it and not show it, because I didn’t wanna see him delighted that I’d cracked. I decided that instead of ignorin’ him the followin’ week, I’d seduce him.

All of my attempts have failed. Leo didn’t seem ta notice my suggestive glances nor my salacious hints.

So, this little whore, Leonardo, this nymphomaniac, who was rollin’ in the sheets more often  with me than he swallowed his fuckin’ cups of tea is playin’ hard ta get? For two fuckin’ weeks? When he couldn’t go two hours without fuckin’ me before?

 

It caught my attention of course.

 

I didn’t think he had another guy right away. No. I was naïve and thought I’d done enough shit durin’ our dispute and that he just wanted ta take revenge for that. But no matter what the reason, I was fed up.

Fearless has often reproached me for my brusqueness, my impatience and my vulgarity. I was always like, ‘Yeah, well, ya can shove it in yer ass if yer not happy’. So, I tried.

Oh, yeah, Leo. Ya can’t blame me for tryin’.

So, I started ta do stupid stuff, like holdin’ the dojo door open for him and I even made him his shitty tea a dozen times. I said yes with a kissy face ta whatever nonsense this megalomaniac ordered. I brushed my teeth and I didn’t hit Mikey and all the shit. This time, I was more persistent. I managed ta keep these good resolutions for two weeks. Bein’ such a good sub bitch that I really ain’t. All ta woo him.

Nothin’.  Leo didn’t give a damn ‘bout nothin’. He continued ignorin’ me.

I was ‘bout ta lose it in tryin’ ta understand the scumbag motherfucker bastard. I had no more fuckin’ idea why Leo wanted us ta be on a break. Was this a fuckin’ test? What was the reason? Ta teach me a life lesson? Was he tired of sex? Impossible! I tried ta remember our last moments together and I didn’t see what the problem was.  We’d argued, I’d punched him, insulted him and spat at him, but, shit, it wasn’t like it was the first time. We are like that and it’s always been that way. It’s the wild passion that fuels us. We’re not romantic chicks. We live in a damn sewer for fuck’s sake and not in a cheesy Disney movie!

I didn’t know what ta do, so I tried somethin’ else. I’m not a moron. I know my limitations. I asked advice from the smartest guy I knew. Maybe Donnie had an idea ‘bout what was happenin’ ta me. Donnie always raised good points.

 He asked if I’d told Leo that I loved him. Okay. I’ve never said it, but it seemed obvious that I did. I only listen ta him and I know it’s sometimes, but still. It proves my love, doesn’t it? I’ve saved his life more than a hundred times and that’s the ultimate proof, isn’t it? Endangerin’ oneself for one’s beloved. And he gets me off without tryin’ very hard. It was all meaningful signs ta me, but it didn’t seem ta amaze Donnie.

He told me that we were only 17 and too young ta settle down as mates for life and that Leo needed ta experience new things, so he could be certain of his choice. That didn’t go down well with me. I restrained myself and tried not ta hit Donnie. Fearless and I were perfect together and Donnie had never seen us as a couple. When we were together and he was in my arms, it wasn’t the same. I showed Leo a different side of me and he did the same thing. The others may not understand us. I told Donnie ta shut the fuck up and give me serious advice, because that was his job. He said that knowin’ Leo, it was too late, but I must show him the emotions I normally hid: weakness, love, sadness et cetera. Leo had ta see that I loved him and regretted bein’ without him.

I didn’t know how ta do that. I’m not skilled at expression’ my feelings and show them in my actions. Worse, I didn’t wanna hit Leo no more and even if it was just Leo, who’d see, I couldn’t cry publically. It’s just not me. Weepin’  that my heart’s broken, even if it’s true, isn’t in my nature. I wanted ta show him that I was sorry, but in a different way. I’ve been drinkin’ every night for several days and I wanted Fearless ta see it as a cry for help. _"I need ya ta be complete. I miss ya, my love. Come back ta me. “Then_ , it was also a way of gettin’ attention. Bein’ a good leader, he can’t sleep if all of his brothers ain’t home and I’m no exception. Knowin’ that he was waitin’ for me warmed my heart so much. I even think that I told him how I felt one evenin’, usin’ words. Actual words. Leo was tellin’ me that I couldn’t go out no more if I didn’t behave responsibly. I told him that I didn’t give a damn ‘bout responsibility if it meant I could be alone with his sexy little ass while the others slept.

He stopped waitin’ for me after that.

 I was always lookin’ for advice. Casey told me bullshit that it’s just because the sex life is no longer excitin’ and spicy. He and April had gone through it, but after sometime roleplayin’ as a soldier, policeman or doctor, it had fixed their love life. I told myself that maybe if Leo let me touch him outside of the dojo, it was worth tryin’. I was there. It’d been six weeks and I was losin’ it. The worst part was that Leo seemed as radiant as a sunflower. Ya know, these very straight flowers that follow the sun. He looked like that. All sunshine and happy, while I was just a miserable, trampled weed.  Then, one night, I understood.

We were watchin’ a movie. A poor dumb guy learned that his wife had cheated on him and that she was leavin’ him. And then I knew. It all made sense. The fuckin’ bastard had been fuckin’ someone else. No wonder he wasn’t as cut up as me, the one who’d remained faithful.

Ya may say ta me that we both can do what we want on a break. The goal is ta consider our options, but I didn’t need ta do that. I knew that Leo was my soulmate. I’d always known that. We belonged together.

Naturally, I searched for the bastard in question. I first thought about Donnie. Maybe he’d given me false advice, because he was beddin’ Leo, but then I thought that Donnie was too clever to ruin things between us.

To do something like that, ya must be very retarded or suicidal. Or both at the same time.

So, I thought about Mikey. The kid was stupid, so it was impossible and he had ‘bout as much sex appeal as Mickey Mouse. There was no way Fearless would fall for him. He loves real and macho men. Well, that’s what I thought.

I was going crazy and I followed Leo, but it wasn’t easy spyin’ on him without him knowin’ ‘bout it. He shut himself up in his room, which used ta belong ta Master Splinter and where I’d slept by his side for nine months before he kicked me out.

Yes. I began ta be attentive. He always complained that I wasn’t caring." Okay. Attentive and caring aren’t the same, but similar. I noticed that when we didn’t go on fuckin’ patrol for three weeks, Leo went ta bed at eight thirty p.m.  Okay. He never went ta bed very late. No later than eleven p.m., except when he waited for me. At first, I thought it was because he was so pent up and wanted ta masturbate and because he didn’t wanna see my face any longer, but as time went by, I thought the sudden urge for sleep was fishy.

I thought that I was surely paranoid, but I wanted ta be sure. I planned. Fearless always said that I acted impulsively.

Wanna bet, Fearless?

 

Leo's room is adjacent to the Dojo. The Dojo is locked as soon as Leonardo enters it. Obviously, Donnie has soundproofed the whole part containing the dojo and Leo’s room, so we won’t hear anythin’ from the outside. Opposite Leo's room, there is a room, which serves as a storage for weapons and forge for me. As I said, Don did a great job, so that we could hear nothin’ on both sides. I can hang out there without any questions. Moreover, I’m the lucky guy, whose job is cleanin’ and maintainin’ all of the weapons, except for Fearless’s precious ninjatos. He takes care of those himself. It's just me comin’ in there.

Then, my plan was all found.

With the tip of my sai, I scraped a brick’s mortar, removed it without breakin’ it, so I could put it back eventually and removed the equivalent of the space of the brick, the rock wool Donnie installed as sound insulation. Then I attacked, always with my sai, the mortar of Leo’s wall, but not to dislodge the brick. I just wanted ta drill a hole. I’m not stupid. I didn’t make the hole at eye level. For my part, a brick was missing, which I could easily camouflage by puttin’ it back, but on Leo’s side. It was only half an inch in diameter of openin’.

Okay.  I couldn’t really see, but I could hear.

I pretended ta train, while Leonardo was watchin’ Captain Ryan and his clown clique, snuck into Leo’s room and removed the mortar debris. Ya couldn’t see my hole at all. I could even enlarge it a bit.

I heard Fearless leave the lounge. Then, a quarter of an hour later, I told Mikey that was in the mood for polishin’ shuriken. He nodded, completely focused on a stupid on-line video game. Donnie was somewhere, probably masturbatin’ ta hentai in his lab. There was no chance they’d see me.

 

I moved into position.

 

In fact, Leo was with someone. I heard him speak in a soft voice, which he’d used before only on me.

I restrained myself, I had a crazy desire ta smash the wall and punch Leo’s bitch, but I was there ta learn why this guy was better than me and how ta win my Leo back.

So, I stayed quiet and waited.

I recognized the voice before I even saw him. The stuffed plush. I saw him caressing my lover's body with a kinda oil or warm wax. I didn’t know what exactly, but Leo was almost purrin’. He whispered, this rabbit, so I didn’t hear shit, but whatever he said ta please Fearless. He giggled, sighed and made numerous sounds I’d never heard before, but I instinctively knew that they should be reserved for me. It’s been an hour since Big Ear caressed my Leo. I was vaguely conscious of hurtin’ myself with my sai, but I was immune ta physical pain. My universe disintegrated for good when I heard Leo compliment my rival's manhood, sayin’ that it was so much more beautiful than ours. I disliked the comment. I found Leo’s cock absolutely splendid, carved beautifully in pure jade. The rabbit was pink with a slight white down. Nothin’ like Leo’s glorious male beauty. Then, Leo said somethin’ ‘bout Usagi’s soft fur. "Everything _is so sweet and soothing to you, Usagi, just like your fur._ _Raphael's skin was abrasive, cracked with scars, just like his personality.”_

It hurt me. I don’t understand, Leo has never spoken ta me ‘bout my body or said anythin’ nasty ‘bout my physique. He traced my ridiculed scars with his fuckin’ tongue, barely two months ago. I don’t get it. But if that’s what Fearless needs…

Fearless often called me sadistic. It's not true. I’m bein’ a masochist and have remained ta watch them mate. I saw him kiss Fearless’s body in places once reserved for my sole use and then saw Usagi penetrate Leo. I groaned. I still remember as if it was yesterday, the divine sensation of bein’ inside the warm and tight body of my leader. Leo, submissive, moanin’ with pleasure for me alone. Only I had that right ta make him lose control of himself.

I can’t do a damn thing, Leo, and win ya over or make ya change yer mind? Just watch me!

The rest was easy.  I asked April and Casey for help in keepin’ my brothers at home the next day without patrol and ta hold them back until midnight. I didn’t have ta give Case a reason. He’s owed me one since I knew a stripper gave him a blowjob. Then, I walked into Leo's room, turned on the inter-dimensional door device and the rabbit fell into the collar.

He thought he was fallin’ into my lover’s arms. Sorry, Bugs Bunny! Yer game’s over!

That's it. I must have blood stains on my arms and on the forehead, but washin’ is a little useless. As soon as I slip into this stuff, I will have ta start over. Obviously, the shell is an obstacle. It would require sewin’ touch ups, but I don’t have time. I want Leo ta have his Easter surprise on his arrival. The important thing is that it covers the front, since it’s my front that touches Leo. There. I put my ears back. Um, they don’t stay up straight on me, it's annoyin’. Well, Leo must be satisfied with it.

 

 

Raphael looked at himself again, replacing his drooping ears and curling his mustache. Usagi's skin didn’t close completely, but he could cover his face and arms. Similarly, the dick was in the right place. Well, he couldn’t bang Fearless with the dead sex, but as a preliminary costume, it would do, right? That was what Casey had advised him. To spice up his sex life and if Leo liked the soft fur... He could even use it as a blanket. Lots of people fucked on bear skin rugs in their living rooms. Raphael glanced at the skinned body. One click and it was back in his dimension. A few stabs of his sai in the device and the portal would never open again. Proud of his hunting trophy, Raphael prepared to welcome his lover. Leo was definitely going to be in a kinky mood. If he wasn’t, Raphael would lose patience with him, too.

 

* * *

 

Picture by SampsonKnight


	6. Donatello: The Madrajah story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 amazing picture in this one.  
> Warning: Dark

Donatello had always admired Leonardo. Leo was gifted in many ways. At first, he thought it was merely admiration for his courage and gratitude for his devotion. Then, he realized that Leo was mathematically attractive.

The oldest of the brothers was the only one who was perfectly symmetrical. He had no random spots on his face, no lightning crack on his plastron, and no gap between his teeth. Each proportion was perfect. No part was too muscular or not muscular enough. Most importantly, this arithmetical perfection was inscribed even on Leo’s carapace. His scales followed the Fibonacci Sequence. His body respected the golden ratio, and Donnie was certain that he had never seen that quality in a human. In the same way, the blue irises of his eyes had a regular gradation. The background color was ultramarine blue, which is prized by painters and is a precious shade of blue obtained by grinding up lapis lazuli gemstones. Each eye had two flakes of cobalt blue, more precisely the blue pigments PB 28 and PB 36, each placed at the same angle. His skin was a bright malachite green, and Malachite in Greek meant "purple". In addition, malachite was a widely used chemical product, and chemistry was Donatello's favorite subject. If these facts were not signs, what were?

Every step Leo took was equal and measured exactly one Egyptian royal cubit. Even when he was running, the distance didn’t vary. This constancy warmed Don's heart.

Indeed, Leo was a predictable being with a rigid schedule, and for Donatello that was important. At 5:57 a.m., Leonardo woke up even though his alarm clock was set for six. Leo entered the kitchen and took the third mug to the left. He used exactly one and one quarter-spoonful of his Earl Grey tea. He heated 6.76 ml of water to 198 degrees. No matter where Leo was, Don could tell exactly what he was doing and make an accurate mental representation of his position according to the time.

Leo's diet was healthy. He ate in a perfectly balanced and moderate way. He always took a bite of vegetables, then rice, then salmon, and then began the series again. When Leonardo cut a fruit, each slice was identical to the previous one. Donatello refused to eat a potato that had not been peeled by Leonardo. He was the only one who would do it without leaving a single shred of brown skin.

There were so many other details that made Leonardo interesting.The frequency of his voice in Hz, still firm and assured. His scent of sandalwood... Raph smelled of musk, sweat, oil, and Protein Shake. Mikey reeked of an amalgam of such repugnant horror that Don preferred not to know the origin. But Leo embodied the woody smell that characterized him. The leather of Leo's skin was soft. Donnie only briefly touched him during practices in the Dojo, but it seemed to him that Mikey’s and Raph’s skins were rougher. Leo pleased all of Donnie’s senses, except for taste.  

For now.

Donnie also appreciated Leo’s logical spirit. He could talk to Leo. Mikey would be distracted even before Donnie opened his mouth, and Raph would snap at him sharply. Leonardo was amiable and patient. Besides, he had something Don didn’t have: a soul.

He couldn’t explain how he knew that Leonardo had a soul and the others didn’t, but it was so. An aura sometimes haloed Leo, and Donnie had never seen it around other people. Knowing this secret of Leo’s difference drove Donnie mad. The older he got, the more his fascination with Leo increased. And he began to secretly study him like the leader was a precious and unknown artifact like a real Maya crystal skull or a living Moai.

What Donatello liked most was watching Leonardo practice katas. The fluidity of his movements, their power, their speed, their precision, and their stability were perfectly irreproachable. Unfortunately, he rarely had the opportunity to observe it. When he trained under the severe gaze of their Sensei, it was impossible to gaze at Leonardo as he would have liked. When Leo practiced alone, Donnie couldn’t sit and watch either. Unlike Raphael, he didn’t have a reason to stay there to do bodybuilding and practice.

He didn’t know when it happened exactly, but at some point, he crossed the line. One day, Leo was his leader and brother. The next day, Leo became his desired sexual partner. Every morning, he would rise to feed his starving senses,eating Leonardo alive. He was never satisfied, following him with his eyes and inhaling his scent. Just the sound of Leo’s voice excited him, picturing all the modulation this voice could make in mating, but he couldn’t make the desire become a reality. He must be content to admire from afar. But, he wasn’t.

One morning, Donnie turned on his computer to add a new item to his secret record on Leo. Lately, he had compiled more specific information. Following complicated algorithms with the physical proportions of Leonardo, Donnie had concluded that his penis should measure 7.9 inches with a diameter of 1.3 inches.  If the penis penetrated Donnie’s anus, it would expand it by 335%. This excited Donnie, and he was dying to see if his calculation was right. Unfortunately, all of his attempts to discover if it was correct had been unsuccessful. Like Donnie, Leo wasn’t an exhibitionist, whereas Mikey and Raph were. Raphael liked to exhibit his penis in the showers until he received an angry and shocked response from Leo.

That day, Donnie changed the wallpaper picture of him and his three brothers to one solely of the leader. Why not? The forest green turtle was the worthiest. Donnie had the right to find him seductive.

It was only thoughts and ideas. And nobody could chastise him about secret fantasies, not even explicit ones.

For now.

Then there was the sword swallower episode. A television show showing skills and magic tricks. Mikey and Raphael immediately wanted to try with Leo’s katanas. The young leader strongly opposed it, pointing out the slight curve of the blade of the katanas. It was the kind of detail that only he and Leo noticed, and not the other two Cro-Magnons who served as brothers.

To put an end to the insults of his brothers, who called Leo a hen and a chicken, he proposed that they do the same challenge but with a banana, which was less risky.

Mikey and Raph couldn’t push the banana far away. Then to silence Raphael, who claimed that Leo couldn’t do better, the blue turtle slid the banana completely down his throat. Dumbfounded, his brothers’ eyes widened in disbelief. Their jaws dropped.

"I don’t have a gag reflex. In fact, through meditation, I control every muscle of my entire body,” Leo explained.

When Don had finished entering these facts into his computer, he had masturbated for the first time thinking of his brother. Until then, respect had always prevented him, despite his desire. His orgasm had been mind-blowing.  After the afterglow, he entered some information on his computer and then he edited some family photos, erasing the other Hamato members, including himself. His lab was sad and needed decorations. Was there anything more beautiful than Leonardo? It was his lab, his fortress. He could do whatever that please him.

Leo became the source of all his fantasies during his frantic sessions of solitary pleasure. He wanted Leo, flesh, and blood, and not jerking off alone. Of that, he was certain. He couldn’t be satisfied with what he had, but how could he have more?

 

The information that Don was entering today was even more exciting. Today, he had stood up with the goal of touching Leonardo outside of the dojo. Avoiding drinking a fifth cup of coffee, so as not to look too nervous, he had entered Leonardo's room. Then the slight imbalance in Leo's usual bodily smell had jumped to his face so that he forgot briefly why he was there. Leo hadn’t opened his eyes, but by the slight movement under the fine green eyelids, Donnie had known that Leo was conscious of his presence. Donatello had stated a white lie, which required Leonardo to leave his room and kindly offered him his hand to stand. Without a word, Leonardo had taken it and the brief contact had burned Donnie to the core, like a hot iron. Donnie had resisted his compulsive disinfecting of his hands ever since.

But that was no longer what really mattered. What did was this new phenomenon: Leonardo had begun to release pheromones. This meant that Leonardo was willing to be sexually active with a partner. Of course, Donatello had found about 29 ½ months ago that mixed relations were impossible. No human, male or female, would want them. Their only opportunity was between themselves and, as much as Mikey and Raph were off together, Leo was his soulmate, he was persuaded of it. There was no time to lose. Donatello was shy, but his excitement, his desire to see if his brother’s shaft really measured 7.9 with a diameter of 1.3 inches, gave him sufficient courage to approach his leader.

He took a sip of his coffee, already enjoying his victory. It was Leo's favorite mug, the blue one, and Don was putting his lips at the same place that Leo did, to the right of the handle at an angle of 35 degrees. It was an indirect contact, but still, it was thrilling. He looked around him at the dozens of pictures of Leo he now owned. Several had been taken without the leader’s awareness. It didn’t matter. Nobody came into his lab. Soon it would no longer shock anyone that Donnie displayed pictures of his beloved mate. He closed his eyes, imagining his tongue licking Leo’s bewitching forest green skin. His flesh begged to be caressed, and Donnie was resolved. Leo always said that nothing mattered more than the good timing. It was indeed the time to make his move before he self-combusted. He went to join Leo in the living room and prepared himself to make his overdue confession.

Donnie wasn’t a brute. He had even prepared a compliment before asking his eldest brother the great question. Leonardo was such a gentleman that putting on white gloves was necessary. Moreover, Donatello wanted to express that despite his legitimate admiration, his fascination wasn’t just physical, but that he knew to appreciate all the rectitude of the behavior and the personality of his leader in blue. In the den of the main room, his other brothers were present, but Donatello didn’t care. Anyway, they were going to know about Leo and him soon enough. Donnie had no intention of hiding a relationship based on a perfectly proportioned amalgam of attraction and commonality. Only he had a sense of observation sufficiently advanced to appreciate the mathematical perfections of his brother at their true value. Statistically speaking, he was the only choice for Leonardo, like Raphael for Michelangelo. Thank God, this even number settled all the difficulties that might have arisen.

He positioned himself in front of Leonardo until he bent his head slightly at an angle of 14 degrees, which meant that he had all his attention while maintaining a respectful distance of 2 feet. “Leonardo, your body respects the divine proportions,” he declared firmly, despite his slight nervousness, due to the pheromones released by his brother.

His three brothers looked at him in amazement. They didn’t know what the reason was behind the statement, or whether it was a compliment. So, having finished the first part, when Leonardo had at least heard the compliment, Donnie threw himself into the most important part. “Since your body is biologically ready, are you emotionally willing to engage in physical relationships?” Mikey dropped the joystick of his video game and gasped incredulously.  Raph snorted soda out of his nostrils, as he choked, but Leo’s reaction was far worse.

Through the surge of blood flowing into his face, his cardiac acceleration, and the odor of cortisol - the stress hormone stimulated by the turtle's body before him - Donnie realized that the Ortho-sympathetic nervous system, associated with fight-or-flight reactions had engaged. In addition, Leo blinked and wiggled, which were signs of anguish. It was bad. Leonardo wasn’t ready and was unresponsive to Donnie because he didn’t like his approach. Perhaps this had been too direct? Pensive, Donnie left without a word and went to his laboratory, since Leo’s body language was obvious. He didn’t worry about his other brothers’ glances.

Donatello had never read a "profane" book in his life. Anything that didn’t belong to science didn’t interest him. Now he turned his computer on again and scanned the data collected over the years on his big brother. He looked at what he had noticed about his brother's tastes. He had noted his reading speed per page, as well as the title of the books, but not necessarily the genre of reading. Finally, despite all this information, he perceived with disappointment that he knew less of his brother than he’d thought. More research was needed. After 70 minutes, and after reading the summary of the last 30 books Leo had read, Donnie concluded that his brother was a romantic. Seducing a romantic was frightfully complicated and time-consuming, but a turtle carrying the Fibonacci sequence on his shell was worth it. He decided to go immediately to work and opened a subfile called **“Wooing Leonardo. Project duration 30 days.”** Donnie began formulating a plan. The first step seemed to be the subtle compliments. This step being already done, Don checked it and went to the next step.

**-Offering his favorite flowers.**

Botany, without being Donnie’s favorite subject, was nevertheless a scientific field. Producing flowers in the laboratory with synthetic sun would be easy, but he didn’t know the kind of flower that Leo favored. How could this fundamental information escape his attention?.He struck the desk in frustration, To ask Leo was out of the question because the site specified that everything should always be surprising. If he asked, Leo, being clever, would easily realize what was going on.

Then, with a sigh, he decided to seek help and approached his more talkative brother, who was reading in his room. "Mikey, what are Leo’s favorite flowers?" He asked, looking serious.

“No idea, bro. It's not like there are flowers down here. I assume it would be blue flowers. Ask Raph. He's always with Leo,” the youngest replied nonchalantly. Donnie returned to his laboratory. Raphael was a brute, who knew nothing about Leo's poetic soul. Useless to lose precious minutes by asking. Roses were the flower of love par excellence, according to 98% of websites. He would produce blue roses.

Donnie worked unremittingly for five days to produce the blue hybrid roses and gave them the Latin name ‘Claritate autem Leonardo’, the splendor of Leonardo. Leonardo, embarrassed, but exclaiming that they were magnificent, accepted them. According to what he had read about the rules of etiquette when a romantic was being wooed, Leonardo should have offered him a kiss on the cheek, but he didn’t do it. Donatello, gloomily, saw that he had wasted five days on this project.

Another subject Leo read often was history, so Donatello began to read old books about historical passions. Donnie read about other cursed lovers and regretted that he had no ears to offer, such as Van Gogh’s, to Leonardo. He admired the palace that King Shah Jahan had offered as a mausoleum to his favorite wife, Mumtaz Mahal. The monument’s symmetry was perfect, and Donnie mentally prepared the plans for Leo's tomb when he died. It would be a shame that such a perfect shrine would remain underground, but like Leo himself, this construction would be too precious to be unveiled to ordinary mortals. For days, Donatello read and furiously checked the next steps. He composed a poem. He molded and melted new meditation candles without carcinogenic smoke.

He made new diamond edges for Leo’s katana, so that his blades wouldn’t break,  and because the diamond was the stone to offer when courting. He choreographed a new kata, respecting a mathematical principle and explained it to Leo. Leonardo said that the kata was perfect and practiced it on the spot with the new katanas in front of a breathless Donatello. These two new presents had aroused a much more positive reaction from Leonardo. Don had adjusted himself. The sites he had consulted applied to women. Leonardo required more manly gifts that matched his martial passions.

But Donatello hadn’t received a kiss yet. He had only three days lefts to complete his project. To exceed this term would mean that Donatello's predictions were wrong and Donnie couldn’t admit that he was mistaken in his calculations. Donatello had used all his savings and almost every minute of the last month on this project, but he didn’t seem to have progressed a step, but he still had one last card up his sleeve.

While his brothers were sleeping at night, he had prepared a special room in a disused underground station. Donnie had already decorated it in the most inviting way possible. He had planned to create a suggestive atmosphere with all that was needed for a successful evening: champagne, chocolate-covered strawberries, massage oil. Donatello had decided that Leo was a shy person and that he needed intimacy to open up. This rendezvous was essential to the progression of a relationship. Everything would be ready tomorrow night.

Standing in the entrance of the Dojo, admiring the sublime and ethereal grace of each of his brother's movements,  mesmerized in his contemplation, he didn’t see the red turtle.

“Don, get the fuck outta here. I don’t wanna train with yer stalker face. Leo doesn’t, neither,” he added with a warning tone in his voice. Donnie snorted. He paid no attention to Raphael. He could no longer see Splinter, Mikey, Raph, or even April during her visits. The others appeared to him one dimensional and monochromatic, Leo alone detaching himself from this gray flatness.

Raphael's expression was threatening. He didn’t understand why, but he wasn’t worried. He hadn’t been interested in Raphael for ages, but Donatello seemed to remember that he was always angry for no apparent reason. "Leo," Donnie called. "I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow night?" Leonardo stopped in the middle of a step.

“Why, Donnie?"

“I wanted to invite you somewhere, alone.” Faster than lightning, Leonardo slipped between Raphael and Donatello. "That's a great idea, Donnie. I think we need to talk.”

Donnie nodded. Lovers to-be had to go through a moment of conversation before. It was in the rules. Satisfied, he left the room, stipulating that Leonardo should be ready to leave at 7 P.M. He paid no attention to the furious protests on the other side of the door and moved away, singing mentally. Surprised, he met Michelangelo.

“Donnie, what's going on? Why is Raph screaming?” Donnie shrugged and mumbled quickly: “No idea. Isn’t he always upset?”

“No, bro, not anymore. Raphie is in love.” “Ah? It goes well? Since when? Is it a reciprocal love? Has he made any progress?“ Don questioned, slightly interested. Maybe Raphael would eventually need his expertise. Then he frowned:

"Is it not you that Raphael is in love with?" He questioned, puzzled.

 

"No, dude! Get real! You don’t come out of your lab anymore. I don’t know who Raphie is in love with, but it's solid," replied the youngest turtle with a suggestive nod.

Don thought, who is Mikey’s partner if Raph loves someone else?

He returned to his business and applied the final preparations to his secret place. He had to respect the principles of Feng Shui to please Leo while maintaining a luxurious atmosphere. Leo could only be seduced by perfect effort.

As his thoughts flew back to what was between Leonardo's legs, he realized that he had forgotten: the lube. An essential thing. He cared little for the pain, but he didn’t want to hurt Leo.

Donnie went back to the lair. It was 6 p.m. and he had to eat. It was a waste of time, but Donnie had to stay alive if he wanted to take advantage of Leo's mathematically desirable body. He had studied the 17 positions he wanted to try with Leonardo and had predicted that his body had enough energy to produce 1.3 oz of sperm.

He went to his lab, took some lube in his hand and masturbated, thinking that in 24 hours he would experience Leo's non-existent gag-reflex and know his penis length. After getting cleaned, Don took a well-deserved sip of coffee. He was exhausted but thought, as he glanced at his collection of 308 photos of Leonardo, the leader in blue was worth it. He took one of his favorite photos and looked at it lovingly, tracing the heart drawn around the beautiful face of the elder Hamato with his finger. He couldn’t wait to be one with this sublime being.

He finally left his lab and saw Leo heading for the kitchen as well.

Don's heart stopped. Leo's stride had changed. It was no longer the royal cubit of Egypt. His steps were uneven. This heresy struck Donnie in the heart, causing panic. Leo's balance was no longer perfect. What had happened? Surely it was excitement for tomorrow, Donatello tried to reassure himself.

He approached his brother and had a second bad surprise. Leo’s smell had changed. A perfume of musk, which could have two explanations: Leo's sexual maturation was advancing or Leo had had a practice match with Raph. It was surely that. He had left them in the Dojo, Raph was furious, and now Leo had to be wounded, which explained his uneven gait. Don hardly refrained himself from a frustrated frenzy. Leo had to be in perfect physical health for tomorrow.

“Leo, you look different? Maybe you should go to my lab so I can see you. You must be fit for tomorrow night," he said.

"Will ya leave him alone?“ Raph yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

Leo paused for a moment and put his hand on Raphael's chest for 20 seconds. 20 fucking seconds. Silently staring into his eyes. Leo’s back was to him, so Donnie couldn’t read his expression, but Raphael communicated something to which the chief replied. Raph, calmed by this visual contact, broke it by licking his lips.

Licking lips! Don had learned the male body language in love, to record his progress with Leonardo. This gesture meant that Raph had a sexual interest in Leo. Mikey had said he was in love. The plan, tenderly designed by Don, crumbled. If Raphael coveted Leo, there should be a fight, metaphorical for Don, but for Raphael surely concrete. But if Leo didn’t want Raph, everything would be settled. Leo wasn’t the type that could be forced into something. And Leo had accepted HIS rendezvous! Raph knew nothing about romance. The animal could barely read. He had no chance! Leo was far too superior of a being to be interested in something as trivial as Raph, a brute, all muscles, no brain, and full of testosterone. Raph had only physical attractions. He admired beauty, but couldn’t appreciate its complexity and fullness. Only Donatello could.

Raph glared at Donnie, while Leo studied his plate.

Don returned to his lab. He knew he had to strike hard. He then had an idea. Romanticism was about surprising the desired partner. The room of love was ready. Why not get Leonardo there immediately?

On tiptoe, he crossed the den to Leonardo's room. The door was strangely locked, which wasn’t typical for Leo. Then, his heart shrank:

“Aaaah!“

He easily recognized the voice that haunted his fantasies. He had so often imagined hearing this kind of moan escaping from Leo during torrid mating. WITH HIM.

“Ya like that, Leo, huh? " Leo's partner asked huskily. HIS LEO. WHO WAS WITH RAPH.

“Yes!... harder ", the leader begged

"As ya wish," Raphael replied confidently.

“Aaahhhhh!”

The end of the cry was stifled.

" Leo! Stop hidin’ yer face under the pillow! I want yer groans ta be heard all the way ta the lab.” the hot head sneered.

“Raphael. Stop, it's not funny,” Leo said, but without too much conviction, panting.

“Why, Fearless? Rip off the band-aid! He's gonna hurt himself tryin’ so hard! And if he doesn’t understand, I won’t hesitate ta harm him if he keeps this up. I don’t wanna leave you alone with that lunatic tomorrow night.”

“Raph, this is Donnie. He is harmless. I must talk to him,” Leo softly opposed.

"Be clear and straightforward, Leo. I can’t stand his eyes on ya anymore. Yer mine. I don’t know what keeps me from ...”Raph growled.

"What holds you back is that you know I love you, Raph. You, not Donnie. I'll tell him.”

“Do it, Fearless, because the next enamored look he throws ya, I swear I’ll...”

The rest was lost in panting breaths and feverish moans. Donnie knew exactly, on the other side of the door, when Leo reached his orgasm.

Don went back to the hidden room, alone, face expressionless.

The next morning, no one saw Donnie. At lunch, Donnie went out to give everyone an energizing smoothie. Raphael was suspicious but agreed to drink it when he saw that a glass was offered to all, even to their Sensei and Leo.

Leo was meditating in his room that afternoon when he felt tired. He decided to lie down for a moment. He needed rest to face Donatello that night. He must be calm and firm.

Leo awoke with a start at 7:00 PM.

Donnie shook him:

“Leo. You disappoint me. I asked you to be ready!”

“Uh, sorry, Donnie. I'm ready. Where are the others? It’s so quiet," stammered the leader.

“It’s a surprise for you, my beloved. Come with me," the scientist ordered

"I must talk to you about that," Leonardo began cautiously.

"Later, Leo," Donnie replied, in an absent tone.

Worried without knowing why Leo followed him. But it was only Donatello, the calm one. What could go wrong?

They arrived in a room of oriental luxury, the back of which was concealed by heavy crimson draperies.

"Leonardo," Donnie began in a dark voice. “I have been reading a lot lately. The stories of the Middle East have particularly fascinated me. Death is often paired with love. One seeks love and one runs away from death, yet they are inseparable and are two complementary forces. I'll tell you a story. This happened in India in the sixteenth century. A maharajah had fallen in love with a sacred dancer named Durga. She resisted his advances, but the maharajah was too much in love with her to chastise Durga, and persisted in desiring her without daring to touch her.”

Donnie paused and closed his eyes briefly.

“Then, he learned that his beloved had been the mistress of his vizier for some time. He was in the middle of a war and couldn’t remove his vizier from office, so he decided to take revenge on the dancer, who had humiliated him.”

Donatello’s inexpressive face twisted into an ugly grin. Leo took a step back. An iron fist restrained him, and the genius pursued his narrative:

“He sat down on his throne, poured himself a drink, and demanded that Durga should be brought before him. Without looking at her, he ordered her to dance. At the end of an hour, seeing that the potentate had drunk his wine without ever looking at her, she stopped dancing. The sovereign gave an order and they flogged the dancer so that she would continue practicing her art.”

His fingers tightened almost enough to break Leo’s wrist.

“Durga resumed her dance. Whenever she stopped, she was whipped. Fatigue weighed on her, but her professional standards urged her to execute her movements perfectly. Every time she fell on the ground, she was beaten without being given time to recover. Eventually, all the courtiers left the room. There were only the musicians, the executioner, the maharajah lost in alcohol, and the dancer, whose limbs trembled from still performing the ritual gestures.”

Donnie's other free hand stroked down Leo’s side.

“After eight hours, she regained her vigor and danced with more talent than she had ever had before. The sovereign looked at her at last and his eyes never left hers, while she performed her dance with the accuracy of a metronome. Then she slumped onto the flagstones and didn’t stand up again, despite the whip. She was dead,” he whispered. Donatello leaned close to Leonardo, his breath hot, his eyes flaring with madness.

At that moment, Fearless’s nickname didn’t suit him.

“You see, Leo, I don’t need a vizier, so I could execute Raphael. But it would lack romanticism, the poetry that old stories like that of the Maharaja and the dancer possess.” he mocked, ”So, Leo, you're going to dance. Your skin is too soft for me to whip you. Instead, this is how it will work.”

Don drew the curtain. Behind it, Splinter, Mikey, and Raph were tied and gagged.  Metal helmets clamped their skulls.  Leo’s eyes flew wide in horror, and nausea bubbled in his belly when he saw that Raphael’s green eyes were now empty sockets. Leo felt his knees buckle, but Donnie would not allow him to faint, and glared at him.

"Yes, sorry. I have removed his eyes," Donnie said, aloof, pouring a glass of champagne. "I didn’t want him to enjoy the show. You'll only dance for me tonight. Whenever you stop dancing, the helmets will give an electrical shock. They can endure seven discharges before dying. Perhaps less for Michelangelo, because he has such a small brain. He didn’t even realize that he needed to seduce Raph. I will save Raphael for the last to retain the motivation of my little dancer. So, dance the kata, Leo. The one I designed for you. Dance to convince me that you love me. When I am convinced, if your heart is still beating, we will love each other. "


	7. Donatello: The Siamese cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark. Character death.  
> No Beta  
> My siamese draw by how_do_you_fellow_kids

 

 

It had been nearly three months since Leo’s death. Donnie had brought the lifeless leader’s body back to his lab, but time had stood still since that moment. Life was a perpetual nightmare from which he couldn't wake up. Without the kind presence of Leo beside him, he was going mad. His bed seemed desperately cold. 

Of course, he could have asked the two others to join him. They all knew each other intimately. Still, even when Donnie shared Raph or Mikey’s bed, the leader had always been his favorite partner.

Donnie had told Leonardo this, sharing that he only truly wanted Leo. Leonardo had admitted the same. He had desired Donatello as a lover from the beginning, but sharing had been established between them to avoid jealousy or loneliness for any one of the brothers. Still, this compromise began to weigh down on the possessive leader, despite all his efforts to control himself. Leo slept with Raph and Mikey, both of them slept with each other or with Donatello, and though this system seemed to please the other two, the blue and purple turtles now wanted an exclusive relationship. Don couldn't help but be hurt when seeing the katana wearer's hand move over Mikey's young body, and he couldn't help but notice the jealous glare of blue eyes when Raph pulled Don to his bedroom.

The situation created grief. Leo had wanted to explain to his other brothers that he and Donatello desired from an exclusive relationship between them from now on.

He didn't have the time to do so. He had taken a crossbow bolt in the heart, to save Michelangelo.

Leo died on his lap, and Don couldn't do anything.

In his arms, the leader had whispered: "In three ..." A stream of blood flowing from his mouth had drowned out the rest of his sentence.

Donatello would never know what Leonardo's last words were meant to be.

They had cremated him.

The first ten weeks had been so dark that Don couldn't remember any part of them. Then, Raph had snorted and declared that Fearless wouldn't want to see them living that way. He and Mikey started to have sex again, more as a form of comfort than pleasure, but despite their multiple invitations, Donnie had refused to join them.

In fact, Don was doing nothing. He abandoned work and research and his brothers, although they understood. Although they were also mourning, they didn't see why it was more painful to Donatello. They all loved Leo, Raphael claimed, but it was time to move on. He had broken down the door of the lab where Donnie had taken refuge to chainsmoke while listening to depressing music.

Donnie was furious, beating the air with the cigarette in his fist. He explained to his brother that he and Leo had defined themselves as a couple before his death and that from then on, he considered himself a widower in addition to having lost a brother, a lover, and a leader, like them.

Raph and Mikey had stopped insisting for the past two weeks, but Don couldn't take it anymore. After listening to the famous suicide song "Gloomy Sunday" for hours, with a cigarette in one hand and a capsule of cyanide in the other, he had decided to end it all. Life, without Leonardo, made no sense. He saw, through the clouds of depression, that his brothers suffered from the ostracism to which he had condemned himself. Donnie was bringing the capsule up to his mouth when Mikey tumbled into his lab, carrying a grey-cream ball in his arms.

"Donnie, look what I found!"

He handed his brother a tiny kitten, skinny and dirty. Don, who had a horror of cats, started in terror.

"Let go of that stupid beast, Mikey, it may be sick or have fleas!" he exclaimed.

The youngest shook his head.

"No, I don't think so, this is one of those fancy Asian cats, he must be from a good family."

Disgusted, Don noted that it was indeed a Siamese kitten. Having ancestors who guarded sacred temples gave no guarantee of safety here and now.

"It doesn’t matter, Mikey, put it down. These cats are known for their fickleness and can turn against you anytime and scratch you."

"No, I've never seen such a calm kitten, he was lying next to Leo's mausoleum and ..."

Don's face, hearing the beloved name, twitched.

"I don't want that nasty thing in my lab." he decreed, peremptorily. "If you want it, keep it, I don't care, but don't approach me with ..."

The kitten, with a graceful leap, jumped on the knees of the genius before he finished his sentence. Donnie froze with terror. The cat stretched out, putting his fluffy paws on Don’s chin, staring into his eyes. Donatello felt uncomfortable at the blue eyes, which shone with intelligence. This cat was preparing to act.

While Donatello sat frozen, the cat lunged at the hand holding the cyanide capsule and bit down. Donnie squeaked, more out of surprise than pain, and dropped the poison tablet. The kitten, still nestled on his lap as if it were his place, went to the other hand, uttering a long moan of complaint. Donnie, to avoid being bitten or burning the cat, turned in his chair to extinguish his cigarette. Now satisfied, the kitten curled into a ball on his lap and seemed determined to sleep there, as if his bony thighs were the most comfortable bed in the house.

Surprised, Don raised a hesitant hand towards the creature and caressed his head. The kitten lifted up, appreciative, and emitted a purr.

"You see?" Mikey said, victorious. "That’ll bring new life into the house. It  won't replace the one we have lost, but ..." Michelangelo let his sentence trail off, not knowing how to finish it without making Donnie's mood too dark. Donatello’s eyes were already fogging.

Mikey left the lab, leaving Donnie with the cat. In the following days, he found out that the cat never left Donatello. As soon as the genius rose to leave the room, the kitten followed. As soon as Don sat down, the cat perched on his shoulders or slept on his lap. The scientist came to find that presence almost comforting, always feeling the weight of a loving gaze, though he complained loudly of the cat’s harassment, and his habit of leaving his hair on his belongings, in front of his brothers. He had gotten used to the cat, but was reluctant to let it show..

Still, the kitten couldn't compensate for what he had lost. When he remembered Leo too painfully, he removed the feline that reminded him too much of his beloved’s absence. When Don was busy, the cat sometimes watched Raph train in the Dojo, or Mikey plays video games, always sitting where Leonardo had formerly stood. Mikey had chosen the name Lao for the animal because it was short and Asian. When Don found Lao on the tatami where Leo loved to meditate, he hadn't said anything, but he was hurt and felt it was disrespectful, so he drove Lao out.

He never found the cyanide capsule again and hadn't felt the courage to make another, even though he drenched his pillow with tears every night. Donatello refused to let Lao sleep with him, despite the meowing he heard from the door. Never would another living being, cat or brother, sleep where the leader had rested. In any case, the kitten followed him all day, so he could at least be left alone at night.

Then, one day, a few weeks after the kitten's arrival, Donnie was shocked. He had taken a picture of Leonardo out of his drawer and, his eyes full of tears, traced a loving finger over the photograph when the kitten put his paw on the image. Lao suddenly uttered a hoarse meow, looking at Donnie.

The scientist anxiously pushed the cat away, but Lao again stretched out his paw to Donnie’s face, scrutinizing him intensely. Don was astounded.

He had never noticed how the blue eyes of the kitten were identical to those of the late leader.

He put a hand on his heart, trying to control the beat, remembering so many details. Mikey had found Lao lying on Leo's grave. The Siamese, oriental cat par excellence, had immediately demonstrated an unusual preference for Donnie. He had removed the cyanide, to protect his brother. He seemed to choose all the places where Leo used to sit to watch over his two other brothers, although on a smaller scale. The feline, he admitted, had other points in common with the leader, in addition to the heavenly gaze: his grace and assurance. Also, he meowed at night, at Donnie’s door, wanting to share his bed. Leo had spent all his nights with Don before his death.

It was utterly insane and even crazy, but despite his shame at being so credulous, he croaked, "Leo?"

The feline replied with a meow and Don immediately rose, agitated. He went to Leo's room, something he had been avoiding for over four months, and pulled out a blue bandana. Then he went to his brother’s bedrooms to fetch their bandanas, which they no longer wore now that they did not have a leader. He spread out the four bandanas, and Lao lay down on the blue, taking the purple one between his paws and playing with it.

Donatello, the rational mind of the family, became convinced:

Lao was Leo's reincarnation.

His lover had promised him something related to three, just before he died, and Lao miraculously appeared three months later. It couldn't be a coincidence.

His lover loved him to the point of having come back from the dead for him, he exulted.

Before talking about it with his brothers, Donatello did a lot of research, looking everywhere on the Internet for evidence that he hadn't just gone mad with despair. He found, among other things, the story of a little girl in India who, convinced she had been the wife of a man still alive, had traveled the country to find him.

Donnie found nothing scientifically convincing, but that night he let Lao sleep next to him. The feline lolled between his thighs, warming him. The purr coming from the tiny body was enough to sexually excite Donatello for the first time since the Leonardo’s death. He grabbed his cock, and the movement had disturbed Lao. The cat had walked with the ease of an owner onto Donatello’s chest. Once he arrived at Donnie’s heart, the cat had repeatedly, tenderly, pressed his paws on him, nibbling and licking his neck.

It wasn't the first time the cat had done this with Donatello, and Mikey had explained that it was common for kittens removed too early from their mothers.

But Don, for his part, was deeply convinced that Leo was biting his collarbone for the sexual purpose of marking him, just as he had been in his mutant turtle form. With ecstasy, he ran his fingers through the fur to communicate his appreciation to his reincarnated partner. The fur was soft, so soft, making Don shudder with pleasure.

He moaned, calling his brother' name, and reached climax. Once again he felt so close to his beloved. The cat stopped its nibbling, and after licking the seed on Don's chest, Lao had returned to sleep against him.

This experience strengthened Don in his certainty. He never ceased to find a way to transpose the soul of his brother into another body, more to his size. Donnie wanted nothing more than to feel the katana wearer's hot and throbbing member in him, but in the form of a domestic kitten, sexual relations could only be a pretense.

His brothers noticed the change, as Donatello no longer complained about the cat. On the other hand, they didn't see Donatello at all anymore, and it began to worry them. Raph and Mikey heard Don's moans of delight at night, but they decided to be patient. Don was recovering his own pleasure and would come back to them soon.

The first argument about the cat began when April asked to borrow Lao for her friend. She had a female Siamese cat that she wanted to breed. Finding Lao beautiful, April suggested it to her friend as a breeding mate. Mikey was delighted with the idea because he had been promised a kitten. Mikey was bored with Lao always sitting on Don’s lap. He wanted a cat too, to pet and play with. 

No one expected Don’s fierce opposition. The genius had burst out:

"I shared Leo with you enough when he was a turtle! Now he is mine, and no one will touch him!" he growled.

Donatello explained his theory and the purpose of his research to his stupefied brothers, who didn't understand anything. Leonardo's soul was back among them, but as a cat. Donnie had insisted with an unusual passion that he might one day find a host closer to the original Leo, and then everything would become as before. 

Raph and Mikey, doubtless troubled by the accuracy of his arguments, had not said anything to him. That night Raph burst into his room, surprising Donnie while the cat sat on his chest. He yelled about a mental illness requiring medical attention, and grabbed Donnie, shaking him. The cat spat at Raph and jumped on him, biting his arm. The brute threw Lao violently onto the ground. Don was outraged.

Never before had such cries of anger echoed among the lair, not even during Leo's arguments with Raphael. Don persisted maniacally, insisting that Lao was the vessel of Leonardo’s soul. Raph wailed in grief that he wanted it to be possible, but that Leo was dead. Don was making all of this up in his troubled mind.

The genius felt alone. It was understandable. Raph offered himself in Lao’s place. Don needed love, needed a strong and capable partner. 

Donatello repelled him, disgusted, saying that from now on he would only share his bed with the cat until Leo was in a lover’s body again.

"You can't prefer a cat to your brothers! It's insane!"

Donnie argued that he could. He and Leo were such perfect soulmates that his lover couldn't bear to be separated from him, and had agreed to return in this inferior form. He and Leo would be a monogamous couple as they had decided, and even if Leo was a cat, he would still be faithful.

Raph growled that if he had to, he would reconnect Donatello with reality by force.

Lao hated water. The only place the cat didn’t follow Donatello was the shower. As he emerged the next morning, Don was surprised not to find the cat in his usual place. Don went to his laboratory to find Lao, but was immediately smashed to the wall by a muscular torso and a hot mouth exploring his throat.

Don furiously pushed his assailant away. He scanned the room for Lao’s bright eyes, then noticed the scratch-marks streaking the emerald biceps.

"Where is Lao? " Don shrieked over and over, drumming Raph's chest with his fists. The genius felt alone; it was understandable. Gradually, his calls for Lao turned into Leo.

Raphael held his wrists.

"He’s in a better place, not your bed!" 

Donatello’s grief took over. Don accused Raphael of having killed Leo twice, to keep Donatello for himself. The turtle in red protested that Donnie knew that was wrong, that Leo was killed by an arrow shot by the Foot. That, anyway, if he had to choose an exclusive partner, he would have chosen Fearless instead of Donatello. The genius obstinately refused to listen, saying that Raph must have taken revenge for Leo's preference for Donnie.

But suddenly, he fell silent. On the ground, brilliant as a milky pearl, the cyanide capsule called to him. Donatello scooped it up from the ground and crushed it into Raphael's yowling mouth. 

Donnie justified the poison on his fingers to himself. Now Leo would have a body closer to his size. Maybe if he found the cat's body or Leo come back in another, they could be together. He must prepare now!

A few hours later, Mikey returned from April’s apartment, carrying Lao in a transport cage. He found his brother Donnie in the living room, looking exhausted.

"Oh hey D! Where is Raph? You look like you’ve had more wild sex than your cat. I swear, Lao is a real sex beast. April's friend asked us to bring back him soon. Lao didn't want to leave his sweetheart and they were a great couple, but I didn't want you to lose your beloved kitty."

 

 


	8. Raphael: Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to How_do_you_do_fellow_kids for the beta

He had come back, almost calmed down. He had no idea how long he had been gone. The brightness of the sky indicated that it was almost morning. He could not find his T-phone. He must have lost it in the fight. Well, it wasn't the first time Donnie had to make him a new one. Mikey had always ruined his by spilling soda on it. Thinking about Mikey made him remember that right now the scientist was having a lot more trouble than just re-doing a T-Phone. But maybe when he arrived home, Mikey would be awake, and everything would be fine. Fearless would be calmer, and they would reconcile with an intense session of hot make-up sex, as usual. He wondered if Leo had been worried about his long night of absence and whether he had also felt his soul shed tears during that night, far from each other.

He dragged his pace, to think and to give Mikey more chance to miraculously wake up from his coma. The argument with Leonardo had been apocalyptic, just like the last 48 hours. He remembered how the disaster began.

It was the Saturday just before Halloween, and all the bars were celebrating. Raph had, despite Leo's advice, brought Mikey to the surface to drink, dance, and have fun. Initially, Raphael had to go alone, but Leo had refused. Raph had argued that Leo was only jealous, fearing that Raphael would find a partner more attractive (and above all, more fun) than him during his evening.

It was just a simple provocation. Never, never, would he have found another being who would make his heart race as much as the Fearless Leader, even if he had the opportunity to choose. But it wasn't like he wanted his brother to know it. Leo was already pretty arrogant, thank you. Raph had proposed bringing Mikey with him. Though Leo had not liked that suggestion any more than the first, Raph had been intimately convinced that his brother and lover was secretly relieved. As soon as Michelangelo heard, it was over for the Hamato Master. The youngest made his puppy's eyes to the elder to be able to leave. Weary from this war, Leo had yielded. After all, it was the only night they could integrate with humans.

The beginning of the evening had been great. Mikey had fun, drinking and dancing. In jest, he had dared Raph to pinch the butt of a girl. Raph had smiled and promised not to say a word to Donatello. In any case, their couplehood wasn't yet official, although it seemed apparent that the older two had hooked up together almost a year ago, leaving the two cadets alone.

Then a mutant turtle came to join Raph at the bar and, stunned, he recognized Leo. That his elder brother had left his comfort zone to join him was a pleasant surprise. Leo may have been more interested in him than those pinched scowls made Raph believe.

It had not taken fifteen minutes until Leo and Raph were in a hot make-out session in the back alley, undressing.

Meanwhile, Mikey, drunk, was out in the front and a car hit him violently. He and Leo heard the screech of the driver's tires trying desperately to slow his speed. Caught up in a bad feeling, they ran to the street.

The hospital was out of the question. Despite the scandal, they took him in their arms and carried him unconscious down the sewers. Don had done his best. Since then, for two days, Mikey had been in a coma.

The first 24 hours Leo had not spoken, drank, eaten or slept. Raphael, worried about his little brother as well as about his lover, had gently tried to make his leader understand that he had to take care of himself too. That Leo killing himself while watching over Michelangelo was useless.

Leo had exploded. The reproaches had flowed, inexhaustible, from his mouth until he had formally accused Raphael of causing Michelangelo’s condition. Raph had responded with such intensity. If Leo had not acted like a bitch in heat, Mikey would not be there, he had argued.

They had rolled on the floor around the cot, beating each other, while Donatello wept and tried to separate them. Leo had stopped his blows first but had spit out such bitter things. He swore regret about his relationship with Raphael and even having him as a brother, that the turtle before doing anything worse, had fled.

Since then he had been drinking, smoking, and fighting with an unknown group of criminals. He had done well, despite his state of drunkenness and his preoccupation with the quarrel with Leo and his little brother’s coma. Exhausted, he had slunk into a hiding spot somewhere on the roofs. Now it was dawn, and Raph, a little calmer after fighting, was ready to go home. He had to talk to Leo.

A fine snow was falling, but he didn't feel the cold on his skin. It must have been snowing for a while because already there were patches with two or three inches of snow covering the ground. Strange for October 31, but not impossible. Mother Nature was unpredictable, sometimes.

As he walked towards the lair, he kept thinking of his lover. He knew that Leo didn't mean what he was saying. Leo never told him what he was thinking. Their relationship was mostly based on consensual sex, but for some time Raphael had wanted to bring a more sentimental dimension to it. He had to talk to Leo and stop hiding what he felt. Then the leader, perhaps, would do the same.

He crept into the sewers and wondered how to apologize to Leo, or rather how to help his lover to get through this tragedy that affected them all. Already the leader was recovering badly from the death of Master Splinter, nine months earlier. He knew his brother well enough to know that guilt devoured him. He had no need for Raphael to remind him that while Leo encouraged him to thrust, to reach orgasm, Mikey, dead drunk, had wandered down the street. He regretted his hateful words as much as Leo had to regret his own.

He hoped so much that this night was the good one, and that Donatello would have had an epiphany on how to resurrect Mikey! If Mikey were fine, he would kneel and recite a poem or marriage proposal to the leader. The intense cold he had felt all night, the emptiness, had shown him the importance that Leonardo had in his heart. He had to express it.

He had always found those kinds of statements unnecessarily pathetic, telling himself that Leo must have known enough. He had never spoken to him about love, but suddenly doing it seemed like an emergency.

He opened the garage door and entered the den. His first move, despite his impatience to join Leonardo, was to take a look at Mikey, in the lab. He was quickly disappointed. Mikey was still in a coma.

Sighing, he wondered if he should join Leo in his bed. Would he be disappointed? Should he talk to him before? He decided to go at least to see him, even for a moment, while he slept. He had an irrepressible need to see Leo, as he had never experienced. He gently opened the door of the sleeping leader, and there he was shocked.

Leonardo was sleeping but tucked into Donatello's arms. Raphael tried to calm himself. Leo, edgy and wounded from his departure, had required the presence of the genius in his bed. For comfort. It had nothing to do with the fact that Leo, on a whim after his argument, was able to replace him. Leonardo, he was convinced, loved him as much as he did.

He turned on his heels to find the comfort of his room and sank in his hammock.

The next day he awoke, already tormented. Or had it only been 5 minutes? Raphael didn't even feel sleepy, as empty and confused as before. It was the worry about Mikey no doubt, and the remorse. He left his room and went directly to the lab, expecting to find his brothers at the bedside of the youngest. Mikey, however, was alone - still connected, but without his big brothers to watch over him. He didn't know what to think. Perhaps Leo, having considered his words, had become more reasonable.

So he went to the kitchen, although he was neither hungry nor thirsty, and voices told him that his other brothers were there. Donnie was back in front of his coffee pot while Leo was sitting at the table, his eyes lost in the contemplation of his mug of tea. Raphael’s heart leaped at the sight of his lover, even looking so wretched. He rushed to him, calling him, but this time he felt his heart freeze in his chest when Leo, far from answering his call or even looking at him, turned to Donatello.

"I think I'm ready ..."

Don, now standing behind Leo, placed a benevolent hand on the leader's collarbone, bending his head.

"Good, Leo," he said simply as Raph frowned. What were they talking about and why were they ignoring it? That Leo is still furious, he could understand, but Donnie? Although Donatello took sides more often for the leader than for the hot head, ignoring him wasn't his habit.

He joked, to brighten up the atmosphere, but Donnie did not look at him, entirely focused on Leo. The leader nodded and rose in his turn. With great strides, they went to the lab and Raph, after a moment's delay, followed them, perplexed.

Don and Leo surrounded the stretcher and his eyes filled with tears, Donnie asked Leo if he wanted to say a few words.

Leo shook his head, sobbing and Raph passed his arm over his shoulder, almost afraid of being pushed back, but there was no response. Leo was crying like he had never seen before, and despite the words of consolation he whispered, the leader didn't seem to calm down.

Raph understood a fraction of a second too late what this meeting around Mikey meant. Donatello had just unplugged the youngest son from what he was holding him back to life. Raph uttered a cry of anger and rage, pushing Leo to rush to the scientist. How did Donnie dare to unplug Mikey after such a ridiculously short time as 48 hours? After such a short time, Donnie could not throw in the towel! He couldn’t have tried everything already, right? How could Leo have agreed, he wondered, stamping with rage. He pushed Don hard, but Donnie seemed so unimpressed that he continued on his way to Leo.

The genie took the leader in his arms and kissed him on the head.

" Here. We will go through another mourning together, Leo. I'm here. I won't abandon you," he promised solemnly.

Raphael wanted to interfere again. Why did they have to ignore him? If anyone should comfort Leo, it was him! He did it well after Splinter's death. It was up to Raph, even agreeing that unplugging Mikey was the right plan, which he didn’t. But Donatello's next words threw him to the ground:

"Rest here. I will take care of Mikey. Then we will make love. We need to reconnect our hearts and bodies positively, and with each other too.”

Leo lifted his tear-stained eyes as Raphael was still stunned into a stupor. How could Don, a few hours after an undoubtedly epic argument, offer sex to his lover? And after condemning their little brother to death?

"It's not too early?" Leo murmured.

"Enjoying life is the best way to honor the dead. Mikey would have liked it to be so, you know it ... But I won't force you. I just think it would help, to make sense of our life. "

Raph was so shaken that he remained still a full minute. Had Donatello just used Mikey's death, which he had provoked, to jump into Leo's bed? And what's more, right in front of his face? Donatello knew very well what he relationship was between the elders. He had never seemed to be interested in Leo in that sense before, right?

He only recovered from his surprise when Don crushed his lips to Leo's. And to his great rage, the leader, far from repelling him, seemed to deepen the kiss.

Furious as he had never been before, Raph threw Don's cell phone on the floor, at which the other two turned around. How could Leo dare to make him suffer like this? Foaming with rage, he shouted his resentment at the unfaithful turtle.

Leo's uncertain eyes met his for a moment. Raphael saw nothing but sadness.

"Not right now, Don ... let time heal our wounds ..."

The genius sighed that he understood and that indeed, nothing pressed.

Raph was briefly reassured, but Leo locked himself in his room all day. He decided to see Donnie, determined to have explanations, but when he saw that Don was taking care of the body and didn't seem to pay attention to him, he turned back. Even though he was angry, it was too creepy to watch.

He returned to his room and pondered what had happened. Don had unplugged Mikey, without even asking Raph for advice, as if his opinion on the matter counted for shit, and tried to use Leo's grudge against him to steal his mate. And besides, they both treated him as if he was the culprit of Mikey's death! It was absurd! Yes, he had suggested the outing, but without Leo coming to join him, Michelangelo would never have left his sight.

An immense malaise seized him. Why did Leo do that? Did not he know how much he loved him? He stared at the picture of Leo and himself on his nightstand, wiping away the dust he had not seen accumulating. Since the leader did not love his hammock, Raph shared the room of the eldest since Splinter’s death. Why did Leo ignore him? Why did he get Donatello to snub him too? Why not even consult him about Mikey’s condition, as if he did not even count? And especially why did he dare to kiss Donnie in front of him?

Mad with rage, he exploded like he had not done since he was in a relationship with Leo.“He sent everything waltzing into the walls, breaking his dearest objects to make everything look like his broken heart. His room had to be empty as he felt. He caught his breath when Leo entered.

"Oh ... Raphael ..." he murmured miserably.

The leader fell to his knees in front of him, and Raphael’s heart swelled. Leo regretted his exhibition with Donnie, his decision about Mikey, and all the rest.

Leo cried a lot, speaking of regret, that he had never told Raphael how much he meant to him and how much he blamed himself for the horrible things he had told Raphael during their last fight.

Raph did not have time to answer him. He wished to hear all that Leo had to say to him, each one of his words giving him a gentle warmth. Then, Don came to say that everything was ready and Raph realized that it meant that Mikey's body had been burned out in the crematorium which had been used by Master Splinter.

Leo nodded and freed the hand that Raphael tried to hold, sliding like a shadow out of his reach. Mute, these circumstances not conducive to arguments, he silently followed them to Splinter's old room. It seemed to be transformed into what appeared to be a place of worship. Raph frowned. Since when did Don or Leo make these arrangements?

Several niches were dug on the wall, and Don handed Leo a tan urn. At this sight, Raphael's heart capsized: was that all that remained of Mikey, so lively and so mischievous?

Leo put it in a cubby hole and returned to kneel beside Donnie, squeezing his younger brother's hand, paying no attention to Raph. Although he knew it wasn't the place or the moment he tried to separate his hands, though the two resisted.

It was then that a hand rested on his shoulder. Startled, he turned, completely amazed.

In front of him stood Michelangelo.

"Mikey? Shit! What is happening? You ... are you not dead?" He exclaimed, overjoyed after the first shock passed.

His brother smiled at him, but it wasn't the usual cheerful grin.

"Look," he whispered simply.

Raphael followed Mikey's gaze and his breath caught in his throat.

A garnet urn figured prominently in the crematorium, too. Beside the urn, engraved in the stone plaque, he recognized his name in Kanji.

Raph didn't move, paralyzed, alternating between looking at the urn and his brothers in front of him, who were hugging each other desperately.

"Mikey ... I don't understand ... explain it to me," Raphael begged.

"You've been dead for over a year. 13 months and a week to be exact. Every day, you come back from where you were killed towards here, unable to remember the day before because time doesn't exist for us. But you don't find peace. You haunt the lair, smashing things. You don't know what's happening to you. You don't know why Leo ignores you and how Don dares to take your place ... They don't see you, Raph. But Leo feels your pain. In my coma, I tried to join Donnie in a dream. A mind is stronger without a body to weigh it down. Master Splinter always said that after Leo, I had the highest spiritual potential. I convinced Donnie to unplug me, to find you.”

It seemed to him that he was hyperventilating. It was a nightmare! It could not be! He felt everything so strongly.

"Emotions, Raph ... but did you eat? Drink? Have you slept while you turned the circle of your days of endless wandering? Mikey asked softly. "You know our brothers. You know Leo. Do you think he would ignore you if he saw you or heard you? That night, you took a bullet in the chest. "

Mikey leaned under the flash of his breastplate and Raph, actually seeing the hole, remembered everything. The gang, the guns ... how he had run bleeding up onto a roof so that no one could see his carcass ... his last thoughts of Leo ... his T-Phone ... he dialed the number. A sulky voice had answered him, and the flood of blood that had come out of his mouth had drowned his farewell to the one he loved.

Alerted by Leo, Don had traced his signal and found him ... and cremated him, he supposed.

It was true. He was dead.

Raphael wasn't the type to deny the obvious. Leo was lost to him. At least, in this life.

"Raph ... look. On your plate, Leo engraved his name too, in red. You will be reunited in death. But until then, you must let him live. As long as you don't accept it, you will remain on this side."

Raph, devastated but trying to honor his reputation for bravery even in death, asked him what was left to do.

"Tell him your goodbye, the one you could not tell him before. This is the only way you will both find peace. Donnie wants only Leo’s welfare. He has experienced a lot of stress ... They have so many wounds to heal and are now alone in the world. They must now move forward, " Mikey’s ghost explained gently.

Raph nodded, despite his tight heart. He stood before his living brothers and embraced them both.

"I love you. I regret what I did to you, even after my death, "he recoiled, uncertain, still having too much trouble leaving, feeling as if a bullet pierced his chest again.

But he noticed that Leo's face suddenly lost its wrinkles of sorrow and relaxed. Leo, he didn't know how must have felt the embrace or the love of Raphael. He glanced at Mikey, who gave him a small gesture of encouragement, while his own hand rested on Donatello's.

"Leo. I regret what I told you that night, but even more what I didn't tell you. I love you. And I'm waiting for you on the other side. "

He didn't have the nerve to say anything else, and anyway, that was the essential part.

He kissed the jade skull and returned to Mikey’s side. Together they cast a last look at Leonardo and Donatello. At that moment, before he turned his back forever on what he had held back for so long, Leo turned around. For a moment Raph felt like he was visible again to the eyes of his lover. The blue eyes expressed a tenderness and adoration he had never seen before. The lips articulated a silent "I love you", but Raph heard it as well as if Leo had whispered in his ear and finally, he felt so light that he had the impression of rising from the ground. That must have been the case, as he now saw Donnie and Leo from above. He could see them holding hands, but it didn't matter. They had the right to live. He took Mikey's hand.

"I'm ready. I am at peace now."


	9. Michelangelo: Pizza Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is well-known to be a pizza lover, but what exactly does that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry for the Mikey fanbook  
> Picture by Ashitarimai

 

 

 There was nothing in the world that Mikey found more relaxing than cooking. And the best part of this task was that it was rewarding afterwards. He could fill his hungry belly, while listening to his family and friends’ praise.

And Michelangelo liked praise a lot.

Maybe sex was even more relaxing and rewarding than cooking. He didn’t know, being a sixteen-year-old mutant turtle. He’d ask Leo, because he was the eldest, and therefore, the birds and bees talk was his duty.

Like the ancient art of ninjutsu, homemade pizza also takes time and practice. There are techniques to master, like making the dough, stretching it and whipping up cooked and raw sauces.

Michelangelo didn't roll the dough. He and his brother liked an airy pizza crust with bubbles that charred up a little in the oven. Flattening it with a rolling pin would make a denser crust. Besides, stretching it by hand gave him a firmer grip in the long run, even more so than training with his nunchucks did.

Mikey took out his mixing bowl and poured in the flour, the yeast, the salt and the sugar and stirred it together with a wooden spoon.

Mikey usually wanted his pizza to be on the wild side, but he’d make an old school one for tomorrow. Leo’s favorite: the New York-style pepperoni pizza, with an overnight homemade dough.

Because nothing was as sweet as Leo’s praise. Not even his S’mores pizza. Leo would only have good words for him after this delicious meal, made especially for him.

Mikey poured a cup and a half of warm water into the bowl and kneaded with his hand, instead of with the spoon. He liked the softness and the warmness of the dough, which was like the flesh of a pretty girl. He added a little more water and extra-virgin olive oil to the mix.

Extra-virgin, like he was, but the olive oil would stay that way and he definitely wouldn’t, hopefully, because he was such a great cook.

The dough was now as sticky as a aroused girl’s vagina. Well, according to his imagination. He’d never been able to check up close! He had been too busy and caught in the moment, during his only opportunity for that.

It was indeed a sensual feeling, an almost intimate one, in his opinion. He’d never experienced anything sexual, apart from jerking off.

Or spying on a couple having sex.

For now.

Mikey covered the bowl with cling wrap and put it on the kitchen counter. He now had to wait twenty-four hours for the dough to rise. The longer the dough was fermented would make it amazingly light on the inside and crispy on the outside when it was baked.

Timing. Patience. Fermentation. Like when you had a big crush on someone. You needed to wait for the right moment to tell them and to have an ace up your sleeve.

And no competition.

The timing was indeed perfect. He had time to go topside to get his other ingredients ready.

It wasn’t exceptional that a pizzeria went bankrupt in the Bronx. Considering the number of roaches that were still there, Mikey bet it was because of the health hazards that had caused the pizzeria to close. It was too bad, too- the dude who’d owned it had only used fresh ingredients and had his own freezer room with hooks, like in horror movies.

He had found the pizza shop recently, while patrolling alone. Of course, the location was awful, in an area of the city that even the cops were afraid to go to. Totally not the best place to open a shop, unless you wanted, like, Jack-the-friggin'-Ripper as a customer.

He’d only entered the place the first time because he’d been hungry. His brothers would say that he was always starving, but that wasn’t true. Most of the time, he only ate because of his emotions.

There hadn’t been much food left, but Mikey hadn’t been that disappointed. There was still some functioning appliances, like a huge reach-in freezer and a prep table with a three-door refrigerator. He laughed nervously every time he looked at it. He liked the name “prep table”. It gave him naughty ideas about a leader in blue.

There were also mobile ingredient bins, and he’d giggled checking out the meat processing equipment! All of it was so cool and Mikey felt like a kid in a playground with all of these shiny toys.

Then, an idea had suddenly struck him!

And here he was to finish the job. The carcass had aged over time. It had cooled down, been gutted and skinned five days earlier and he’d deboned it the previous day. It taken him a long time, but he’d managed not to rush things.

Patience. Timing. Fermentation.

Leo deserved perfectly flavored meat.

Now it was time to cut and grind it. Oh, and to season it. Because that was what it was about: making delicatessen. Mikey wouldn’t feed Leo with scraps of cheap and industrial pepperoni, but with his own homemade “Chef’s Choice”.

He remembered again how he’d luckily found the place, while he eagerly severed tendons and membranes.

It had been six days earlier on a Friday night. That evening had always been movie night for as long as he could remember, but Leo had excused himself. He felt restless, and since Friday was a night where there was action in their neighbourhood, he wanted to patrol.

That wasn’t new. Leo was spending more and more time alone topside. Raph had joked many times that Leo was acting like him, playing the lone wolf. Mikey had smiled back the first twenty-five times, but this time, he had been pissed off.  
Okay. Maybe not pissed off. It sounded so aggressive. Just curious. Yeah, that’s all - and who knew? Maybe Leo would need his help if he ran into trouble.

So, Mikey had followed him and he had understood that he’d been worried for no reason.

Leo was just fine, eating Karai’s pussy on a rooftop.

Okay. Then, he could admit it. He was pissed off at the sight.

And yeah, maybe a bit jealous.

So, upset, after having maybe stared at them for some minutes, he’d run off and... well, found this place. This awesome place, with everything he needed! He’d examined each piece of equipment, trying unknown gadgets, getting in touch with his inner-Donatello, seeing in each a purpose or an experiment. But it was far better than Donnie’s lab. It was Mikey’s turf. And nobody stepped on his turf, EVER.

Quick-curing salt, paprika, garlic powder, fennel seeds, ground black pepper, liquid smoke flavoring and crushed red pepper flakes, because Leo liked it spicy!

It was kind of funny actually, because the red pepper flakes reminded him of the Foot emblem and Mikey, a toothy grin upon his face, shaped the seasoned meat into two long logs as big as Mikey’s own cock. Then he placed a rack on a cookie sheet and placed the logs onto the rack. It would cook at 200 degrees for 8 hours and he had to remain there, in the abandoned pizzeria, to rotate the logs every 2 hours.

Staying out all night could bring him trouble, but Mikey told himself that if Leo could be alone topside all night long to fuck Foot Clan bitches, he could do the same to feed his family. And Raph dared to call him a ‘lazy ass!’

His pepperoni was ready at 5 a.m. and he kind of regretted that he hadn’t made Raphael’s favorite, ‘Mikey’s Meatzza Mayhem’ with Italian sausage, ground beef, bacon and pepperoni. There was still meat left over and he hated wasting food, probably because of their earlier years spent scavenging.

But this must all be burned to the ground, because stealthiness was the number one rule for Ninjas. Leo had told him so, over and over. But it was such a shame to let such a cool place go up in flames. Maybe the poor ex-owner would collect the insurances money? So it wasn’t that bad.

Ugh. So much trouble and work, Mikey told himself, spilling oil everywhere. But it would totally be worth it.

This pizza would be the yummiest ever, he thought, while lighting the match.

The next day, in the kitchen, Mikey formed a ball, slighter bigger than the size of a human heart and covered it with a damp kitchen towel. He still had to wait for half an hour and he was growing impatient. He was so excited for Leo to taste his new pizza! To keep himself busy, he pulled out his tanto, which had been the one he’d used to skin the cow, and he started slicing the pepperoni.

“Hey, Mikey. Do you need help?” Leo asked, poking his head in the kitchen. “I know, I know, ‘you’re busy making the surprise pizza for me’, like you’ve told me a million times today, and I’m touched by your efforts, but you know I hate being idle. Let me help you. You’ve worked so hard all day,” Leo offered, in his usual kind manner.

“Oh. Thanks, Leo. You can slice the pepperoni, bro!” Mikey suggested, stepping aside to leave room for the leader.

“Of course.” Leo replied quietly, “Is there a reason for all this excitement? Is it my birthday and I’ve forgotten? And where did you find the ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron’? Were you trying to give someone a message?” he joked.

Mikey winked playfully and said, “I’ll tell you later, bro. You can shred the mozzarella after you’re done with the pepperoni.”

Leo nodded, absentmindedly, popping a slice into his mouth.

“Shell, Mikey. This pepperoni’s really good!” Leo exclaimed. “Has April changed grocery stores? It’s so crisp and spicy!” Leo praised, licking his lips.

The cook smiled, staring at the glistening mouth. Seeing Leo swallowing his bite with such delighted features made Mikey steel-hard.

But, Mikey turned away from the appealing sight.

Patience. Timing. Fermentation. He wasn’t a caveman.

“I know you like it spicy, dude,” Mikey said, grinning.

“It also seems leaner, less fatty than usual!” Leo approved with enthusiasm. .

“Healthy and spicy. Bullseye on my favorite bro’s preference!” Mikey replied cheerfully.

“I’m not your favorite. You tell all of us that, when you want to coax us into doing something for you,” Leo shot back, his face showing he was in a good mood despite his pointed words.

“You’re so ungrateful, Leo! I sweated and bled making this pizza for you!” Mikey retorted with fake indignation.

“Pffff. Sure, Mikey,” Leo said, rolling his eyes and Mikey laughed. It was indeed a lie. He hadn’t bled at all.

The ball of dough was ready and Mikey stretched it easily. He had a good grip, whether it was with pizza dough or a girl’s neck.

Mikey placed the pizza on the baking sheet so he could spread on the sauce.

“Leo, bro, could you please turn on the oven?”

The leader turned on the oven, while eating a second slice of pepperoni and staring dreamily into space. Mikey spread the sauce he’d made earlier onto the pizza. His brother was cute when he daydreamed, and Mikey threw a warm smile at the eldest. He usually got pissy when his bros ate too many of the toppings when he made pizza, but not now. He even felt his shell tightening again, a clear sign he was aroused, watching Leo still chewing with his cute, dreamy expression.

Maybe Karai had also been daydreaming, or it’d been the afterglow that had slowed down her reflexes. When Leo had left her to go home and put on his ice statue act, Mikey had sneaked up behind her, knocked her down with his nunchaku, and used the chain to choke her. The feeling wasn’t satisfying enough, so he’d then used his hands, his strong hands, to knead the dough. Flesh against flesh was pure bliss and Karai did the trick for another Hamato brother, because Mikey was as hard as a rolling pin throughout her agony. Karai was a kinky bitch and she’d probably gotten off on it too. Lucky girl to climax twice in a row like that.

Leo would be so proud of his stealthiness. There was no evidence left on the rooftop and there was now no pizzeria either, anymore.

Mikey kind of liked the contrast between the pale dough and the scarlet tomato sauce and he didn’t place fresh basil or oregano on it. He remembered how the bitch had bled when he’d split her open, slicing through the sternum up to her neck and down to her hole to gut her. She did indeed have a fine ass to bang, but Mikey had one too.

“Mozzarella?” Mikey asked in a fake Italian accent and a laughing Leo handed it to him. The youngest sprinkled the cheese, humming the Figaro’s Aria from the Barber of Seville. It would be such a lovely dinner.

“Could you please open the oven door now?” Mikey said, and Leo was happy to comply. Mikey placed the pizza into the oven and closed the door on his rival’s remains.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Now, he was washing his hands, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, his eyes lingering on the empty plate that had contained the meat. Leo had looked like he’d loved eating Karai’s pussy. Mikey had guessed that he’d find her even more delightful served up as tasty pepperoni slices.  
  
Now that the dead-end romance with Karai was cut and dried, he and Leonardo could finally turn up the heat.

 

 


	10. Karai: The red dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backup entry for Xmas Advent Calendar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a very short time, in a hurry to back-up someone. = delay in my other stories.
> 
> If you didn't know what was the Advent Calendar here: https://our-secret-lair.com/fan-events/star-event-turtle-xmas-advent-calendar/currents-and-incoming-events/

_**Karai: The Red Dress** _

* * *

 

They would say it was Donnie’s idea, but in fact, it was Mikey’s. They wanted so badly to get revenge from the bitch who hurt their brother, but even Raphael had agreed that to get to Karai, and past all her goons, without Leo’s leadership skills to their full capacities, it was suicide.

But to let her be, after she had blinded Leonardo wasn’t an option. She had broken their leader to the core by stealing his sight. Leo couldn’t lead or fight with his beloved katanas anymore, well, not before years of new training. They couldn’t see their lover and brother’s eyes shine with love or amusement anymore. They were cold and staring into an inner world when they couldn’t get in. Since then, the intimacy that they were just feeling comfortable with, had disappeared. It wasn’t that Leo refused to be with them. They were the ones feeling it wasn’t right to make love to him when the person who hurt him was still free.

She had stolen Leonardo from them and she must pay for it.

“This bitch would have to leave her place one fucking day,” Raph growled, swirling his sai, before throwing it to the dummy Mikey made after Karai’s image in the middle of the living room. His brothers were around him, spread on the couch, with the same pissed off expression as Raph. “And on this damn day, I will be right there, first row, to gut her on the spot! It would be the best Christmas present I can get”

Mikey looked up, an excited gleam in his eyes.

“Here we are, bro! Christmas!” Mikey exclaimed. “This bitch shows her skinny ass in a fancy dress at the Christmas party of the corrupt mayor every year! She tries to act like some kind of important charitable figure, and the security around her is lower!”

At first, Raph’s grin grew at the idea, but his mood soured quickly.

“How the fuck do you want us to enter a ball with all the big shot from high society? Remember the mutant problem, goofball?”

Mikey was about to explain that Donnie could cut the power or something when the scientist stood up.

“Mikey! You’re a genius!” he exclaimed.

Michelangelo was dazed at how enthusiastic Donnie was about his idea. He looked at the hothead smugly.

“The fuck you mean, Don? You bitched about how insane it was to attack Karai at the Foot’s lair, but you want us to attack her in the middle of the crowd?” the hothead snapped.

Donnie bit his lips, his eyes shining with satisfaction.

“We will get to her before she makes it to the city hall,” Donatello replied in a low, threatening voice, so unusual to him. “But I will need you, Mikey.”

“What you mean, before?” Raph asked suspiciously, not happy at all that Donnie needed Mikey and not him. He was so itchy to make himself a carpet with this bitch’s skin. “You want to hijack the limo?”

“She won't make it to the limo,” Don said and Raph saw that whatever it was, Donnie got the situation. “Just keep Leo busy one day or two.”

Mikey had also helped with fashion advice. This guy has some Versace in him. After having looked at all the pictures taken of Oroku Karai at the mayor’s Christmas Party, it appeared she liked the red color and Dolce Gabbana designer.

That she liked the red was perfect, Donne thought with glee. First, Raph would be blessed that his color would be the one of the grave clothes of this so hated woman. Then, more important, Rouge Congo was staining clothes with red.

Getting and preparing the chemical didn’t take long. What was bothering Donatello was if Karai had already chosen her party dress and brought it with her. They had spied on her for years, and so, they knew where she was used to doing her shopping. It was very rare for her, but she liked to look elegant and couldn’t buy clothes without trying them.

They sent April to Karai’s usual boutique to shop and after having pretended to be invited to the mayor’s ball, she asked to see the book with the dresses already bought by other guests, to not wear the same dress than another one. Karai wasn’t on the list yet. They were at five days from the reception and so, she would come buy one very soon.

They didn’t take any chances and sneaked in the store the same night. Raph had asked to be in and Mikey being the one babysitting Leo. It wasn’t that Raphael didn’t want to be with their eldest brother, but looking into Leo’s empty eyes, when he was used to seeing passion, was making him too emotional, after a while.

They entered the boutique, after Donatello cut off the security system and with the flashlight of their phone, they lightened the place.

They found quickly what they were looking for.

An exquisite red lace dress, distinguished and with no cleavage view.

“Light me, Raph” Don said, putting on some rubber glove. “This job needs to be flawless.”

Don put the dress upside down and meticulously, he applied the chemical on it with a little brush. Don was a perfectionist and he didn’t want to miss their unique opportunity to get back at Karai so he didn’t give a damn about spending three hours spreading poison on the inside of a lace dress.

“You say you will mess with the dress, but what does this chemical shit do? Poison her? Even if he is blind, Leo would be pissed if we killed her in such a sneaky way. He would tell us some bullshit about honor, again.” Raph countered.

“She wouldn’t die” Don promised and Raph for one moment, was disappointed, but then he saw the mischief in Donnie’s look.

“She would prefer to die, and when she could if she didn’t remove the dress and get washed in the seconds. Red Congo, added with a little phenol, but not too much because this one smell, is extremely corrosive and would burn her skin in one instant. But this is not all. The skin would absorb it and it would reach her bloodstream. All her organism would be affected in a few minutes. Maybe she would not die, but she would be disfigured. Look," the genius explained, pointing at the dress."She must put it on by the head and she would also inhale it. If she doesn’t die, I guarantee you at least severe health problems."

Raphael grinned.

“I’ve never admired your brain more, Don,”

With a sneer, Don rose up, putting in place delicately the dress.

“Our job is done, let’s go home to our brothers.”  
Never had the Hamato brothers waited for Christmas with so much eagerness.

They were putting the last ornament on the tree, the 22nd when Don showed them the news. They had waited to make the tree, too upset at the idea Leo would try to help and couldn’t see the result of it.

Raph let escape a victory curse and Leo startled, looked at them with his pale eyes.

“What is that? What makes you so happy, Raph?” Leo wondered.

“We are all happy. We are together and the tree is done and beautiful, like you,” Mikey whispered, nuzzling his eldest’s neck.

“I’m sure it’s even better,” Leo said, smiling at where he supposed was Mikey.

To distract Leo from asking a question, Don shushed him by a very sudden kiss. Surprised but pleased by the fire in the kiss, Leo answered it with the same enthusiasm.

Leo couldn’t see the Christmas tree or them, but Karai with this Freddy Krueger face would never see herself in a mirror again, Don reflected with satisfaction.


End file.
